My Soul's Oath
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Sonic is murdered but becomes a Grim Reaper. He must learn to let go of his old friends and life and accept his new life as a Grim Reaper. But the question is, will he let go? Even when he's starting to fall in love with the rejected Amy Rose?
1. My murder

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 1: My Murder

My name was Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the greatest heroes to ever live. And this is the story of my death. I was 18 years old when I was murdered on July 7, 2006.

When I was killed, I left behind the people that I loved and the ones that I cared about so much, I would in a instant call them my family. But after my death, it almost seemed like they gave up on defending the world from the evil Dr. Eggman. These were the names of the people I had left behind:

Knuckles: (21) probably one of the fiestest spirited men that I know, Knuckles suffered from a habit of fighting and hitting people a bit too much. Just like I have the habit of running.

Tails: (14) The youngest member of the group. Tails was almost like a little brother to me.

Amy Rose: (16) The broken hearted girl with the hammer. She had been in love with me and had been chasing after me for years. But she was still was still a wonderful friend and quiet lately I was worried that I was feeling the same for her.

Me? In love? Give me a break. I could never be in love. That would be too much of a distraction. Of course, even if I did return her feelings, I could never actually be in a relationship with Amy. Instead of focusing on saving the world, I would be to busy worrying about her. so I would as always would just keep running away at a speed in which no one could catch. I made a reputation as being the fastest thing alive and . But then again, I was also on the run from people that wanted to catch me. All I could do was run. Seemed all I did was run except when I was needed to stop another of Eggman's evil plans or anyone else's. But I ran from everyone and everything, including the people I cared about the most. Including Amy.

But enough about the past, my death is the most important thing about my story. So, my death was quick, bloody, painless. When I say painless, I mean it, when I was murdered, I felt nothing as I supposedly died. This is the series of events of how I died.

It all started with me walking down the street, saying goodbye to my friends after a celebration of beating Dr. Eggman. Again. Big suprise, huh? My last night living and it was spent beating my arch revial for the thousandth time. This is the last time I will ever be with my friends. At the table, we made one last toast to the defeat of Eggman. And then we knew we had to go home. Basically, we knew we couldn't drink too much, or we couldn't be well enough to beat Eggman if he struck again. So, three drinks isn't enough to get drunk, right? I'll never know since I'm already dead. So, we got up and went to the door. And we said our goodbyes. Amy just stood outside the restarant as we all walked away. I was beginning to start running to the mountains to watch the stars, when a voice stopped me.

"Sonic."

I turned around to see who said my name. It was Amy.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the mountains. The stars are really beautiful at this time of night. I wouldn't be able to see them in the city lights. Well, better get going." I was about to speed off when she grabbed me.

"Sonic, do you really have to go? I mean it is Friday. Let's stay here, and have dinner."

I knew what she was trying to do. And I wasn't buying it.

"Amy, look. I know that this is hard for you but you have to..."

Before I could say something else, she hugged me. Very tightly. I pushed her off me. Which is probably why I shouldn't have said this but I did anyway.

"Okay, Amy Rose. That is it! I'm tired of you always coming on to me and never leaving me alone. You never had a chance with me and you never will! Why can't you get it straight? I know this may hurt you but this is my feeling on the matter!" I roared. Wow. That was a real low blow but I was furious.

"Fine, Sonic." She started to cry. "Sonic, maybe one day you'll finally see exactly why everyone hates you!" And she ran off.

I watched her go. After a minute of being angry, it began to thaw. I remembered that was really mean. I wanted to go after and tell her I was sorry.

"Way to go, Sonic," I said to myself. "You just insulted one of the real people that actually cares about you." I looked at my shoes, wondering what to do.

"Amy, wait!" I started to go after her.

Little did I know that was the last thing I would ever be able to say to Amy. And you have no idea how much I was going to regret that.

"Hey, wait!" someone said.

I turned around, expecting to see Amy. But it was someone I had never seen before. It was a woman. She was all dressed in black, her skin so pale it shone in the moonlight, and she had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Do you have the time?" she asked. I found the question really weird but I answered anyway by looking at my clock.

"It's 8:25," I answered, as was just about to start running when she asked me something else.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. So, what's your name?"

Clearly she hadn't heard of me. "Sonic." I answered, and she came up closer to me.

"You're a hedgehog, right? The one who keeps beating Eggman," she asked.

"Get away from me, would you?" I said as I started to walk off but was stopped by her question.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Tican the Hedgehog?" she asked.

I found that question this woman to be quite weird, so I turned around and I gave her a look of confusion and suspicion. How did she know all this about me? As I was about to say something, she ran a finger across my cheek.

"You better hurry and enjoy your running, Sonic. Treasure it while you can."

I snatched her hand off my face and as I was about to run she ran her hand across my arm and I ran off at supersonic speed, in which no one on the face of the planet could ever catch me. This was my night and I was going to enjoy it up in the mountains looking up at the stars. I still didn't know that this was my last night ever running alive and feeling alive as well.

Ok, for those of you now wanting to know how I'm going to die here it is.

* * *

They say when you die, it really hurts but as I said before, for me it didn't.

I was up across town when I stopped to rest a minute and gaze at the stars and the moon I was so taken by the beauty of them and if I hadn't closed my eyes, I might have noticed that the noises in the streets behind me, the voices, the attacks. But for just that moment I was feeling so wild and free and so at peace that I had no problem not listening to the noises of the outside world. For the moment, I simply didn't care.

Sadly, these last few moments of me at peace would be the last moments of my life I would ever have. Before I could even react a man came out of the shadows and pointed a gun behind me and as I heard it cock. I turned around to see him pull the trigger and not be able to feel the bullet plunge through my skin and into my heart. And sadly, I didn't see his face.

It was 8:45 pm, July 7, 2006, and I was dead.

Wow. Me, Sonic The Hedgehog, supposed to faster than a speeding bullet gets killed by one. How's that for a dying reputation?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And please review and comment!

Signed Kagomehater4ever


	2. My first night as a dead man

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 2: My first night as a dead man

Now here's the weird thing; at that moment, I didn't know I was dead. I didn't know I was murdered. And I thought I was watching another man getting murdered while I was just standing there doing nothing to help him. He rolled over the man's body and began to stab him. I didn't know why, but I felt that it wasn't my problem. The dark man was continuing to stab the man to death after he shot him to the ground. I saw it. And I thought I could have reported it to the police, and the man tried to get rid of the body and for some reason, he didn't know I was there. As you can probably tell, I was an idiot, not knowing that man that was killed in front of me was myself. The man made one last stab in his heart and then walked off.

I ran over to the man, trying to feel a heart beat but there was none. He was gone.

The clouds over the sky faded. As I squinted my eyes at the light, I looked down at the body of the newly dead man. I looked at his face in horror. Now realizing that the dead man was me.

I tried to make the image go away. I tried everything. I tried hitting myself, I tried pacing trying to tell myself that this wasn't happening that this wasn't real, I tried, knocking myself out, but when I woke up, the corpse was still there.

I ran off. Even dead, I was still faster than any human or thing on the earth. I ran off at supersonic speed, tears in my eyes, not sure if they were angry tears or tears of disbelief or of sadness. Not really caring, I still didn't believe that I was dead. Even I was still running, still trying to convince myself that I wasn't dead and I could only go to the one place that I could try to calm down. The mountains. I couldn't go anywhere else. If I was dead, I couldn't talk to anyone that was still alive. I had to try to convince myself that I wasn't dead and that I was going to be ok. Sheesh, I must've been pretty scared. I don't think anyone else could understand how scared I was. Mostly because I had never been this freaked out before.

* * *

Up in the mountains, I did the exact same thing I did near the tree where I was murdered. Panic. And pace.

But this would not last long, since a voice came out from the darkness, and it scared the shit out of me for the first time in my life. In my panic, I seemed to have lost all my courage.

"Hey!"

At first I ignored it, thinking I was going crazy. But it came again.

"Hey, dead boy! Let me talk to you for a second."

That caught my attention. I turned around to see who it was. Again. It was another woman that I didn't know.

She was like the first strange woman I had met, was all dressed in black, and her skin was so pale as the moon. Her hair was fire red and like the woman, it was pulled back from her face.

Then a man came up behind her. He was also dressed in black and he had wavy brown hair with pale moonlike skin. There was something about these people that I found rather strange. But that was the last thing on my mind at that moment. They say that there are several ways to act when someone dies, well I probably did all of them because at that moment, I was a mess. I started saying what I said when I saw my body.

"This isn't happening. You're going to wake up any minute now. I will not believe this," I said, miserably.

"Oh, son. This is the only thing that' you can believe. You're dead." the woman with red hair said.

The thing I didn't want to believe was said to me. But I still didn't believe it.

The man smiled. "My word did that murder happen quickly. But still you still can't believe that you're dead, can you?" he said.

As much as that were true, I was still in denial.

"But ,but," I stuttered. "But I don't remember feeling anything."

"Well that's because your soul was taken from you before you were murdered. So you didn't feel a thing. we don't want your last moments spent in agonizing pain, now do we?" the man said.

Then that made me angry.

"Do you know who I am? Or how old I am? I am 18 years old! And I'm a hero! I have to take care of this city! Why did I have to die? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! This isn't fair!" I screamed. But it only lead to minor tears.

"So what the hell are you?"

"Well, son. We're the soul collectors, opposite of what you living people call angels. We're the servants of God called Grim Reapers," the woman said.

I wanted to not believe that this was happening.

"Well ,why did it have to be me that had to die? I want my friends back! I want my life back!" I screamed.

"It's not like you were actually doing much with your life other than saving the world from Eggman and anyone else evil a million times," the man countered.

As much as I wanted to say that wasn't true, I couldn't. Because it was true. I never had much of a life, I was too busy running from place to place and from people, and was always just in time to save the world from Eggman. As much as it was true, his words were like poison. I started to cry as I sat down on the ground. I spent a few minutes crying over what I had lost, my friends, my family, my life, but as the man was right, I didn't have much of a life at all. But the tears that ran down my dead face, were out of anger and sadness. The two Grim Reapers just stood there as I cried. This was the first time I had cried in years. Boys weren't supposed to cry. We were supposed to be tough and be there for people when they cried. But I wasn't like that. I wasn't there for anybody when they cried. Of course, I didn't realize my softer side until this moment. Good thing no one else would know of it.

Finally, the woman came down my level and put her arm around me.

"I know what might this all feel like a breeze," she said softly.

Yeah right. Like anything would make a dead man happy right now.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Your remains being prepared," she said.

"Prepared for what?"

Before she said the next thing, she took a deep breath.

"Your funeral. I've seen it. Someone just found your body about 2 hours ago, and they're taking it to the morgue. But they don't know who it is yet."

I was at first disgusted at the idea of seeing my body, but then I was curious. I guess everyone that's dead gets to see their dead body, so what the heck?

* * *

The three of us stood outside the morgue. It was interesting seeing it. I'd seen lots of murdered bodies before, but mine was different. My face was completely chopped up and not to mention my throat was slashed so much that I was almost decapitated. I saw the gunshot wound in my chest and I winced. That's where my memories ended. I was still in shock over everything that's happened, but I did feel kinda better.

"So, how long do these things last?" I asked.

"Well, they still need to figure out whose body this is. We know, but can they figure it out?" the man said.

"How hard is that?"

"After you were shot, your murderer stabbed you so many times that I don't even think anybody will come to your funeral just to see your face, son, so it's not that easy," the woman said.

I don't know what I could make from that. But I wanted to leave. If I was dead, I didn't want to spend my afterlife spent doing nothing.

"Ok, this has been really nice meeting you two and everything but shouldn't I be going?" I said.

The woman scoffed. "Did you have a party to go to?"

I scoffed."Don't I have to, you know, leave?"

"You have to let go of your old life before the next one."

I had enough of this. "Um, hello? Dead. So what you do mean?"

"It means you're coming with Sam and I to your funeral tomorrow." she said.

My funeral was tomorrow? Great. Me, attending my own funeral. That sucks.


	3. I Attend My Own Funeral

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 3: I attend my own funeral

I never thought this would ever be possible. Being murdered, meeting the people that may know something about my killer, seeing my corpse being prepared for my funeral, and finally, attending my own funeral.

This sucks. Being dead and attending your own funeral is horrible. Even when no one can see you except the two Grim Reapers that I had recently met when I had finally accepted the fact that I was dead. I began to wonder that if all people that died everyday looked back on their lives to see what they could have done differently to prevent their deaths. Such as, maybe not taking the shortcut down the path you took to get home when you got torpedoed by a random boulder coming down the mountain, or not drinking that beer because it was poisoned, or not being in the plaza in the afternoon to get killed by glass window parts that fell after a man crashed it with a mirror.

For me, I wish I had never had that fight with Amy. If I was with someone, at least I wouldn't have died all by myself. I would have maybe not even been killed. But, like the Grim Reaper said, "It was your time, and there's nothing you can do about it." That was true, but I still wanted to be with my friends again. If anything happened to them, I would die. Again.

As the three of us sat down in the back of the room, I caught a glimpse of my mourning friends, even Shadow was there with them. He wasn't crying, but he did look even the slightest bit sad of my death. I kept hoping that he had nothing to do with my murder, but he did seem upset, a look that was rare to see. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was happy that I couldn't see his expression. He was wrong. I could see him, but he couldn't see me smile a little bit at his grief.

I looked Knuckles, another person never to cry, tears streaming down his face while he put his hands over his face to prevent people from seeing him cry. I looked at Tails crying in Amy's arms, and Amy herself, despite what my last words to her, was crying hard herself. Her grief seemed the most difficult to watch. Even now, I regret the words I said to her. But I said them to get rid of my possible feelings I might have had for her, and now I realized I might've had feelings for her and I was just hiding them for the sake for the sake of the people. I now understand that maybe I hid these feelings to protect myself from them. That was a mistake.

I even myself began to cry, knowing that I would never be able to see these people ever again. I wish I could tell them that I was ok. I wasn't gone yet, or lost. I still felt that I was still alive. I felt like invisible yet still alive, I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

The Man gave my sermon, and they took my body out of the church.

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Shadow stood while the people that had attended went to go tell the usual stuff you say when someone dies. "He was a good man, I'm so sorry for your loss, You'll always remember him, I hope you will get through this ext. And I do mean ext. Mostly because a lot of people said things I had no idea people say at funerals. After everyone left, we went to the graveyard for my burial. Another thing on my list of things I never thought possible.

After the service was over at the graveyard, and everyone left. I just stood there at the coffin, I opened it, wanting to make sure that this wasn't happening and that I was dreaming.

Nope. My face in the wooden box with my eyes closed. My heart sank, knowing that I had to stop torturing myself. I was dead and that was that. I couldn't do anything about it. I was doomed. The woman came up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

My face reaction when I looked at her gave her her answer.

"Well, you still need to let go of this life before you move on to the next."

"And how long is that going to be?! Are you just torturing me?! I've seen the people that matter the most to me suffer my death and that broke my heart! What more do I need to do?!" I demanded.

"We have to go to the afterparty," the man said. "Besides, you need to get one last good look at them for the last time."

I grimaced when he said 'afterparty'. It sounded like he thought it as a joke. But I guess they were right. I did need to let them go but I wondered how much more suffering I could take seeing my friends suffer without me there. My heart was already broken. But I wanted to get it over with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review~

Kagomehater4ever


	4. My First Dead Encounter with Knuckles

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 4: My First Dead Encounter with Knuckles

Basically, the "afterparty" as the man put it was a get together after my funeral for some more mourning. It took place at my old house, the place were the gang and I lived. The mourning continued. But that was from Knuckles and the gang. Shadow had left at a super speed but he still had that look in his eye that only I could point out. I still smiled slightly but I didn't have any time to worry about that because a lot to worry about. Mostly because I was still here. My body was gone, probably being buried while these Grim Reapers were keeping me around to look at my past one last time before I can move on to the next life, or whatever that man kept asking for food as if he was used to going to these things more than once. But at least he said I'm so sorry for your loss. But I wanted to leave. I couldn't bare to see my friends suffering like this. I was about to yell at the woman for the last time to let me go but someone came over to where the two of us were sitting and someone sat on the empty seat. Wrong! Empty seat to the woman! I was sitting there and he sat on my spirit!

"Sir," the woman said. "That seat is taken."

"Excuse me," the man said, and he left.

I coughed up some smoke and was surprised at this. I looked at the man leaving and then looked at her in confusion.

"How come they can see you but they can't see me?" I asked.

"Well, Sonic, you're dead."

I gave her a look. "So are you," I pointed out.

She returned my look that I gave her. "But you're dead, as in there's nothing left of you but your spirit. I'll have you know I'm a Grim Reaper."

"That's dead. So what's the difference?" I asked.

"Well, as a Grim Reaper, I appear human. I have a physical body." She gestured to the cake she was eating. "I can enjoy the taste of this tasty chocolate cake. And if I choose, I can talk to the living. Watch."

She caught a man's attention.

"How do you do, sir?"

"Fine."

"You see? I don't believe you can do that with no one being able to hear you."

You don't actually want to hear the rest of what she's saying do you? She went on and on of how I could never do that again and how I didn't treasure that when I had it. As much as it was true, I didn't really pay much attention. As I turned my head I caught sight of something that made my face expression change from annoyance to sadness.

And then there was Amy.

She saw the people but quickly she left. I got up from my seat on the couch and went off after her. I didn't need to worry about bumping into anyone anymore because I would just go right through them without anyone saying anything. As soon as I got into the foyer I saw someone going upstairs. I went to the stairs and started to climb them, and I saw her trip on one of the steps.

"Amy!" I cried.

And I went over to her and tried to help her up, but my hands only grabbed thin air. I forgot I was dead for that moment. My instinct took over and it made me forget what had happened a day earlier. She slowly got up and continued to go up the stairs and I continued to follow her and she went two doors to the left and opened the door. I slipped in before she closed the door. My instinct took over me once again.

I looked around this room. It seemed so fimiliar, the way the room was set up, the way it smelled, and how it was so clean. As if whoever owned this room was hardly around for it to get dirty or cleaner then it already was.

She opened the window. I squinted at the moonlight but it lit up the room. My eyes widened as I realized that this was my old room. Amy must miss me even though the last thing I said to her was so awful. And now I can't even tell her I'm sorry.

I sat on my old bed and lay down on it, no longer being able to feel how it used to feel before. I looked over at Amy she still stared lifelessly out the window. I began to cry. Man I was crying a lot tonight. She then pounded her fist against the window several times and it increased my tears. After she'd finished, she'd made a horrible dent in the window and a wound on her right hand. She began to break down crying herself. I can't tell you how much I wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry and how I'd always loved her and that it was going to be alright.

I guess after ignoring her feelings for three years I guess it was my turn to be the invisible lover.

I couldn't take much more of this so I walked out in the only way I could. Through the door, literally.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, surprisingly moving for a woman going up. The "afterparty" was over. I wanted to go but I wanted to tell someone so badly I was fine.

"How you doing, Sonic?" the woman said.

I gave her the same look I gave her in the cementary.

"OK. I get it. But we have to be going."

"Where? I have to go!"

She scoffed. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

I didn't have an answer.

"What about my friends? They're suffering," I groaned.

"I feel so sorry for them, but they have to move on," she said as she tried to walk around me but I stopped her.

"You can talk to them. Can't you tell them that I'm ok? That I love them forever but I'll always miss them? That maybe we'll meet again?" I asked desperately.

"It's not my job," she said as she tried to go around me again but I stopped her.

"Fine. Then I'll tell them."

She laughed out loud. "How do you plan on doing that? Making the lights flicker? Trying to howl with the wind? Opening windows?" she asked.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" I demanded and then I left.

* * *

I went through the kitchen door but as I did it, for some reason the door moved when I went through it. I looked at it in confusion wondering how I did that. But that gave me a great idea. I went over to the fridge to see anything that might be used to write a message. My eyes caught the magnetic letters. But what could I write? I heard someone coming in. The door opened as a crying Knuckles came inside. I knew what I had to write but I had to wait for him to see it.

Knuckles was dragging a bag of trash in the kitchen probably to get it out of there. But it began to leak. He didn't notice it until the last minute where the bag had made a huge hole in the side. He groaned.

"Goddammit!" he said miserably. He wiped his tears off with his sleeve and I quickly rearanged the letters to spell "Hothead" a nickname I always called him. Just I was spelling the last two letters he looked at it as the letters came into place. His face looked so relived and so sad.

"Sonic?"

I smiled. He saw it. But this would be the last time he would ever see or assume that I was there. My heart sank.

I knew after that that he would never accept me as one of the dead. He was my best friend. And I was his. And he loved me as if I was his own brother. But I wasn't alive anymore. And it broke my heart but I had to let him go.

I looked at him as he called Tails and Amy and raced up the stairs. I cried again and I knew this time I wouldn't be able to stop.

* * *

The woman and I were sitting on the ledge outside my old house. I began wondering what would happen next.

"So what happens now? Onward and upward?" I said to her hopefully.

"Just onward," she smiled. "No Heaven for you. No pearly wings either."

My face fumed. "You bitch! I did everything you asked. Are you sending me to Hell?!"

She laughed. "You haven't done that much bad things to go to Hell, Sonic."

I was confused. "So, not Heaven, not Hell. So, what happens to me now?" I was prepared for anything except what she said.

"You, Sonic the Hedgehog, are going to become a Grim Reaper." She smiled, but that wasn't my reaction at all.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Oh, shit. This day can't any worse.

* * *

That's it! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please Rate and Review!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	5. I become a Grim Reaper

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 5: I become a Grim Reaper.

As usual, I was wrong. The day WAS getting even worse. I was dead. Nay, murdered. I was finally ready to move on and go to Heaven or whatever is after this life, and now I'm told that instead of leaving, I'm going to become a Grim Reaper!

The three of us were sitting downtown in a restaurant called the Chairman Meow, which was apparently an breakfast place open until 10 and they still served breakfast! The waiter hadn't come over yet, and I was still getting used to the fact the that I was lied to, and was being kept around for the rest of eternity!

"What the hell kind of trick are you trying to play here?" I demanded. I was furious, and the people who knew me well, knew what happens when I get mad.

"We haven't pulled any kind of trick on you, Sonic," the man said.

"Oh, so you tell me I'm dead, take to me to my body's preparation, my funeral, my burial, and my "afterparty" as you call it, and you tell me I have to let go of this life before I was to move on to the next! Well, I have, sort of. Now you're telling me that I have to be a Grim Reaper?! You lied to me! You said I would move on!"

"And you have, so you say," the woman said. "And we haven't told you anything that isn't true. You have moved on, but you can't go back to see your friends."

"OK, so how does this whole thing work? Why am I supposed to do this?" This pretty much became my question of the night.

"Because it's your destiny. And you can't change it."

"So, basically, how long do I have to do this?" I demanded.

"Well, each Grim Reaper has a..." the man started.

"HOW LONG?!" I yelled, I think the very few people in the room heard me.

"Don't you want to hear what exactly is going on here? Because so far you're not leaving the earth that quickly at the pace you're going," the man said and he meant it.

I might as well shut up, but I still wanted to punch either one of them in the face. Not that it would do anything. I guess if they were dead nothing would hurt them.

"The thing is Sonic, is that hundreds of thousands of millions of people die everyday. Getting them to die is simple. Murder, suicide, accidents, and so on,but what about what happens after they die? They become souls! But after you die, you kinda wander, as you experienced. So the question of the million dollars is who takes cares of their souls?" The man looked at me as if he wanted me to answer it. But I kept my mouth shut and looked at him without losing the annoyance on my face.

"We do," the woman said. "And we stay with them until the council calls them to weigh their sins. And then they either go to Heaven or Hell."

"OK, so does this mean that there really is a God and Devil?" I asked. My annoyance turned into curiousity.

They both shrugged at the same time. It would have been funny to me if I wasn't so mad.

"I don't know. What do you think?" they said at the same time.

"So anyway, we're all supposed to collect a certain number of dead people's souls, however, you're not allowed to know how many. But you never know how many, until you're informed of it and then reap them. But the last one is always the hardest. Because it's almost always someone that was close to you."

"OK." My word of the night. "So why did I get picked to do this?"

"Do you remember that weird woman that dressed like us that asked you your name before you were murdered?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you were her last reap, so she moves on to Heaven. And as her last reap, you take her place as the new Grim Reaper," the man said. There was no way I could laugh but if I was still alive I probably would have laughed. All this was stressful. Would I ever smile like I used to?

The waiter finally came over to take our orders but at the moment I didn't know she was there.

"Welcome to General Meow. What can I get you?" she asked.

The woman seemed to not hesitate with that question. After all, she had been dealing with a dead teenager for two days.

"Um, I'll ham and cheese omelet with extra crispy bacon, with steak tips medium well, toast well toasted and I beg you please do not skip butter. Maybe bring over some jam. Also I want a stack of pancakes with syrup and butter as well." I could have almost gagged. If anyone ate that on a regular basis would have died.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Oh, milk."

What? She orders the worst possible thing for you and she orders the healthiest drink. What the hell kind of crap was she pulling?

The waitress then moved on to the man.

"I'm not staying. I have something to do downtown. I hope it's not another dead rapist." the man said.

"Sir?"

I was staring into nothing, feeling nothing so much that I wasn't even aware that she was even talking to me. My hands were on my face. My eyes not seeing anything.

"Sir?" she said again.

I looked blankly at her, then at the man and woman in disbelief.

"She can see me? How is that possible? You said no one could see me," I sputtered in shock.

"That's before you joined the undead, speedy. Now order something before she thinks you're a nut," she countered at me. And I took that advice.

"I'll, um," I stammered. "Have what she's having."

The woman looked as us if she thought we were insane, not that I could blame her. She was standing in front of the undead, no matter what we did, we couldn't die mostly because we were already dead.

"Well, I must be off. And don't worry about being a Grim Reaper. It's your destiny. A second chance at life so enjoy it." The man smiled at me and winked. "See ya! And congratulations!"

"Oh," I said after him. "What's your name?"

"Sam Phillips, 1945 to 1965, died in an explosion." And he was gone.

"And what's yours?" I asked the woman.

"Katherine." No last name, no anything. This was the reason these people sucked, they wouldn't even tell you anything about their lives.

These people tossed around destiny a lot. The sentence, "Hey, Sonic. We know you're dead in all but how do you feel about being a Grim Reaper and taking souls from people beofre they die?" Choice was not an option, and that was because I didn't have one. Things have happened so fast to me.

I was faster than I was speeding bullet, I was killed by a speeding bullet, and faster than a speeding bullet I became a Grim Reaper.

Oh, crap. I'd wish was I dead except I already am.

* * *

That's it! Hoped you enjoyed it!

Please rate and review!

Kagomehater4ever


	6. Meeting My New Family

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 6: Meeting My New Family.

I was born again. But not in the way I wanted. Any other person would have rather been reincarnated or something like that. Man today would have taken eternal life without a second thought, but would later regret it because no one would be able to see him and when he finally regretted that choice, it would be too late. The die was cast, and he would be stuck there for the rest of eternity. I could see Eggman doing that, except he wouldn't be sad about it. He couldn't die and could easily take over the world. Wonder what that would've been like; two undead fighting. Neither could win or lose. But I kept wondering if he had something to do with my murder. That wouldn't have been surprising. Who else would want to kill me?

I guess after being dead for two dead days, you begin to realize what truly happens when you die, and the thing is you can't tell anyone about it cause they'd think you were crazy.

That didn't stop me from trying to figure out who killed me.

Anyway, I was born again.

I was a Grim Reaper walking amongst the living and the thing was no one knew it was me. This surprised me. Because since I was reborn, a lot of things changed. I was forbidden from running unless I was by myself. I HAD TO WALK. Walking is for losers! No Grim Reaper is going to keep Sonic the Hedgehog from running! I said it once and I'll say it again: alive or undead/Grim Reaper, I was the fastest thing alive. And I would keep my promise, but maybe I could taper off while doing it. I wasn't completely banned from it. I could run without anyone seeing me at all, and besides, if no one knew I was still alive. No, undead or a Grim Reaper. I still didn't know how this whole thing was going to work if I was going to be around forever or if I will get my last soul and move on. Personally, if I had to choose between living again without seeing the people I loved, or moving on, I would've gone with moving on. It broke my heart when I was murdered or at least came to realize it. I couldn't go back to see my family.

Another change was the fact that even though I was given another chance at life, my body was different. Remember how I said how every Grim Reaper I met had pale white skin that shone when light from the moon and sun would set it off, while I have that problem too. So I have to wear heavy clothes to cover it. Sam gave me some of his clothes from back in the 60's. But somehow they looked like they would blend in. The clothes I wore today were dark colored clothes with a sweater and dark black pants. Luckily I still got to keep my shoes. And no one actually knew that these were actually Sonic the Hedgehog's running shoes. I was still a Hedgehog, but I probably looked different. People probably thought that I was wearing them in memory. But I couldn't memory myself, mostly because I had no other name than my own.

Finally, and you already know this one, I can't go back to see my friends. The dead can't continue hanging on to their past. I didn't know why yet. But, don't worry, I'll find out.

Anyway, I've met a new family. My family of Grim Reapers.

* * *

It all started when Katherine and me were walking down the street, little did anyone know, someone was going to die. I was about to ask if there was anymore Grim Reapers in the city. Katherine would know since she was the head Boss of all the Grim Reapers in my whole town. It turned out that Katherine was my first boss ever. And this wasn't the one that I wanted. No one wants to have a boss that always says to you on all the time every and everyday, "Hey, here's the person that's going to die today. So go to this location and be on time for it and then when you get there reap him before he dies! Also, tell him he's dead and wait until the council wants him!"

Jeez! Who'd want to hear that everyday? The worst part about this job is that you can't get fired from it.

The sun came out from the many clouds and shone it's light on me. It felt warm and I felt the sun's rays on me. That was the only thing that brightened my day before this.

Well, we were walking down the street when a man was trying to get a couch up into this house. We were luckily very far away from it. But, for this woman, it was her last day alive. Because as she was walking right below it, the couch fell and collapsed right on top of her, killing her instantly. Everyone came rushing over to her, but as we already knew there was nothing to save her now. She was dead. As we got closer to her, her body was all mangled and parts of her was torn apart from her body. I could only see her head covered in blood and one of her shoes was hanging on one of her feet. Was this how they found me? How humiliating. No one wants to be remembered for the way they die.

A man dressed in black and jet black hair came up behind us, and reached into the the body and pulled out her soul. She seemed fine, just like I did, but if he hadn't reaped her that would've hurt, badly. He whipped some dirt off her and took her away from the scene.

"I'm so sorry," he said and I heard a Boston accent. He was one of us.

He walked past us.

"Morning," Katherine said.

"Good morning," he said, and he continued to walk past us.

"That, Sonic, is Matthew. He may look nice and kind but if he gets angry he could kick your scrawny little ass to hell. So don't get him angry." Katherine spoke as if this happened to her before. I guess that's another thing to keep in mind.

We walked a little further, and she spoke again."You don't just sit there waiting for a couch to drop. The woman felt that whole thing fall on her and ended her life. Show the woman some respect to take her away from that."

"Wait, if we reap them, then who causes all the accidents?" I asked.

"The council does."

"Council?"

"That's who you take the souls to when they die."

"Do they ever move on?"

"Never."

I didn't know what to make of that. I guess being around for eternity sucked for them.

Another girl dressed in black came up our way. She had short blonde hair and pale skin. She was dragging two men in blood soaked clothes. I assumed she had work today as well.

"Hey, can you give me a hand with these two? They're really kinda wild!" she said. I heard a french accent in her voice.

"How can you treat us like this? Woman, show some respect!" the dead man said.

"Yeah! We're higher than you!" the other dead man said.

She gave them both a look and tightened her grip on them and brought her head and theirs to her level.

"Listen, you two just murdered each other by strangling each other. You do not deserve respect from me."

"That's cold, girl," the dead man said and they wouldn't say anything more.

"Hey, Elisa, meet the new kid, just died two days ago. He's one of us now," said Katherine.

"Oh, you mean the one that was murdered?" she asked. Great. Another person who remembered.

"Yep."

"Oh, I remember you; Faster than a speeding bullet yet killed by one. Sonic, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well welcome to the family," she said kindly.

"Thanks," I said, but I really didn't feel as welcome as I thought I should've been.

"Well, since he's new, do you think you can show him some ropes?" Katherine said.

"Well, I don't have anything right now, but I might be able to if he comes with me to my next reap, maybe I can. But I will," She said, and for some reason, I hoped I'd believe her.

"Well, I'll take these two along. I love ya Speedy but all your questions are wearing me out. So see you!" And just like that, she and the two men were gone.

Well, that's all of them. Even after being undead, I was still in denial that I was dead. I should've been grateful for this second chance, but I wasn't! I didn't want to spend my afterlife watching more people suffering my fate.

I guess I did need a place to stay and people to look after me. If I can't go back, then all I have is them. I just hope that learning what's it really like to be on your own isn't what people describe it to be.

Katherine said that this is kind of thinking about your future while looking forward.

But I wasn't trying to look forward, I was still looking back.

* * *

That's it! Kinda of a boring chapter but it gives facts!

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Rate and Review!

Kagomehater4ever


	7. I learn the Rules

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 7: I learn the Rules

OK, so this was amazing. And by amazing, I mean totally unfair! I had no idea what was going to happen next. I was left with a Grim Reaper that I just met and clearly remembers my murder just like everyone else in the town! Some help was Katherine, she hadn't even gotten me a place for me to stay! Even after all I'd been through, she just walks off. Sam was no where to be found. Where was he and why wasn't he seen lately. Was this it? Would I have to adapt to a different life? Was I to learn what life was truly life on your own?

It was 11:30 am. And still nothing seemed either different or the same as the two of us walked down the street. We were the undead, and the thing was no one knew it. And that was weird.

Elisa and I we walked a little in silence down the street which I would later note as the Murder Street. I say this partly because it's almost called that already. But mostly it's because that a lot of the people that was murdered happened on this street. Luckily, I wasn't killed on this street, so it won't be the place that I would remember as the place I was when I was murdered, but I would remember it as the place that was sort of like an office. All my assignments that I would get later on would happen here. And as I said before, as much as I wanted to leave this job I couldn't. This was my job for the rest of eternity, unless I would get my last soul to collect and finally move on. It was hard enough being frozen 18 and being dead, but what was even harder was watching people die everyday. The only benefit from it is knowing that someday, after you've saved people from their last moments of life being in agonizing pain and suffering. If you found a person dying on the ground that wasn't his time to die, you would be allowed to save their life and let them live a little longer.

Why? Because that's what Grim Reapers do: we heal good people and take the souls of them before they die.

I just hoped that this job would be easy. What the hell am I saying? Death is not easy to deal with, neither is being the cause of it.

* * *

We eventually stopped at a bank. The whole time we were walking I noticed a piece of glass Elisa kept looking at. It was blue and shining with green words that looked as if it was in some sort of water. It said a name, and I saw the words between the hours and the numbers. Weird. I didn't know what that was. But something told me that whatever information was on that note had to do with someone's death. And for once with guessing, I was right. We sat in the bank in two small green leather armchairs, I was still curious as to what would happen next. We were still completely silent until she showed the paper to me and broke the silence.

"See this?" she said, gesturing to the glass. "This is what we get our assignments on everyday. It tells us when and the person will die. And it tells us the name and between the hours."

I finally had to know what this was so I could pretend to follow along.

"What are Between the Hours and how do they have to die?" I asked. I must have sounded so stupid with the way I had said it.

"Well, between the hours is the time of day the person has to die. Katherine tells us where and we just wait until they come." She had answered only HALF of my question! I got annoyed.

"How do they have to die?" I said again, this time, a little annoyance was in my voice.

"Oh, it doesn't aren't allowed to know anyway and it's not like we care at all." She pointed the name written on the piece of paper in perfect handwriting. It said Katie Markum and she had to die between 10 and 12. I began to think about the woman that had reaped me. If she hadn't heard of me, she might have been excited to reap the hero of the town. To them, reaping someone important must have been a huge honor. I wish I could think of things like that but I can't. No matter the person, I hope I never act like that. And still, I had no proof that she had even acted that way when she got me as her assignment. But if she had, that would have been hard to deal with.

I began to wonder who this mysterious Katie Markum was.

"Do you know who's going to die?" I asked.

"No. And that's the hard part. You have to look around to try to find them. The little we know, the easier it is for us to let them go off to the council to see what their fate is. So our job is just to look. However, we cannot under any circumstances change anything in this room. Any slight change, and it might mess up the death."

I looked around the room for the slightest details that might cause the death of Katie Markum. But the thing that caught my eye was the crushed soda can and a crust of pizza dropped out of trashcan.

"Would that be the cause of death?" I asked, and I was so sarcastic about saying it.

"No. NO. NO! Sonic, there is no possible way that someone is going to die tripping over a pizza crust!" She then said something long and boring in perfect french.

"OK," I said, after she finished her monologue. "So pick it up." I dared to do it myself.

She didn't speak, move, or show anything to show she had heard me, so I just got up from the chair, and began to pick it up when she screamed at me.

"OK! OK! I get it!" she yelled.

I smiled and laughed. But in my heart, I knew that my laughter came back because my old self came back.

"But if it is the pizza crust, I owe you a favor. So what's your bet?" she asked.

Get me home? Tell my friends I'm ok? But I guess Katherine was right; looking back wasn't going to help anyone, so i focused on the thing I needed the most right now; a place to stay.

"If it's the crust, get me a place to stay."

"Deal."

And we shook hands.

"Now observe everything because I'm really tired from the last murder and don't want to do this by myself. So look around and observe everything. Be a fly."

And I did. And I knew that whoever Katie Markum was, they were very unlucky coming into the bank this morning. Because it would be their last day alive.

* * *

That's it!

Hope you enjoyed it! And please review and comment!

Signed Kagomehater4ever


	8. I Witness the Job in Action

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 8: I Witness the Job in Action

When I was little, my father passed away from being murdered. He was 45. He was murdered similar to the way I was: he was hit by a flying knife in midair. I was coming out of the store when I saw my dad talking to this weird woman dressed in black with black hair. She asked him his name and then she took this weird looking stick and pushed it through his body and then quickly walked away. I walked up to my dad and asked him who the lady was. He said that he didn't know. He took my hand and we walked the way home. But as we walked, he spoke to me to never be myself at night when it seems weird, because strange people like that lady could do something horrible to you. And I now know why he said that. I watched him collapse to the ground, blood staining his white collared shirt, and his killer walking away into the shadows.

I didn't know why he had to die. I didn't know who was responsible, and now I know why. And back then, I wished I'd taken his advice seriously, otherwise, I would've realized that something was wrong.

The only difference between my dad's death and my death is that I'm still alive.

* * *

I watched every single person in the room, but I focused mainly on women. Because Katie was a girl's name. So every man in this room got to live another day. Elisa and I sat in silence. She was looking out for this person as good as I was. I didn't know what would happen if they missed their assignment. That's it! I would've said if she said something that would've told me that she was going to miss her reap. But she didn't. We didn't even say anything to one another. I wonder if this was what it was like whenever Amy and I were waiting for someone: it was in absolute silence until Tails flew over with Knuckles and Cream and Cheese. Then we would talk. But the conversations never lasted long, and now they be taken my from my mind, as if they had never existed.

That didn't stop me from trying to keep holding on to them. Her face was in my mind wherever I went.

I kept listening to people, trying to find someone saying "Ms. Markum, how much do you wish to deposit today?" Or, "Miss, are you Katie Markum?" But I found nor heard such luck. And it was harder than I expected to find this mysterious Katie Markum. Great. This was what I was going to do for the rest of eternity. This will be SO much fun. And if no one has figured this out yet, I'm being sarcastic.

It was 11:45

So finally I said.

"Does this usually take very long?"

Elisa gave me a look.

"I hope she comes in soon. She only had one minute left!" she said.

She swore in french as she looked at the clock. Then suddenly, a man in the back started a huge fire. Naturally, everyone panicked but not us since nothing would be able to kill us. Someone came in with a huge bucket of water, and I shivered. I put my hood of my jacket over my head as he walked by. Yep. Fear of water hadn't left me. Crap. Luckily they were able to put out the huge fire and get everyone out of the building on time but they didn't seem to notice us at all. And I found that really weird.

Finally a girl with red hair came walking in. She had a short plaid mini-skirt with a revealing top. As she walked in, someone told her that she had to leave since they were about to close the bank down until it was fixed.

"Oh come on!" she said annoyed. Her voice sounded like a cricket in ritilin. It sounded so awful.

She looked down at her check. And she opened up her phone, and faster than I could, Elisa looked over her shoulder and at the top of the phone's touchscreen said Katie Markum at the top in pink letters. Elisa's eyes grew wide and she quickly ran her hand on her shoulder and out of her hand formed a scythe and she sliced it through the girl's body. Some white light began to leave her body, but she didn't seem to notice.

It was 11:46.

Her death is one of the one's I will never forget. Because it was so bizarre.

She walked past the trashcan and the soda fell over, she tripped on the crust and her body crashed into the wall under the window. And if that wasn't enough, the bookcase that was right next to the window fell down, books in all, on top of her.

We both looked in disgust.

"I can't believe it," she said. "It was the crust."

"Now you have to find me a place to stay!" I said in triumph and cockiness like I used to do.

Her soul was already out of her body. But she didn't seem to be aware of what was going on.

"What's going on?" she said.

Elisa made a face.

"Um. Let's just say you got into reading," she said pointing to the bookcase with her body under it. "Sorry mademoiselle but you're dead."

She looked at the bookcase.

"But I just got a boyfriend. OH SHIT THIS SUCKS!" her voice sounded so horrible when it went up that high.

"Do you live alone?" Elisa asked.

I looked over at her. Oh no. No! Absolutely not! NO!

* * *

Great. This week is getting even more exciting by the hour. NOT!

My third day being dead and the good news is I got a home! The bad news is that it belonged to a dead girl with an extremely high voice that could've cracked a window.

Luckily, the sheets and blanket weren't all pink so at least that was normal. I stripped them and the blanket off the bed and found the washing machine downstairs. Faster than a speeding bullet I was on my own. I was dead. No a Grim Reaper living on my own. Hypnotized by the water on the windows and in the washing machine. In my world, the only place I would need to sleep was the roof. But I didn't have that choice anymore.

A half an hour later they were washed. I slipped them on to my new bed and shut the shades. I was exhausted. Being dead I guess can do that to you. I shut my eyes. Wondering what the world of the dead may have in store for me. I was stuck in a place where I wanted to move on and not do this awful job and where I wanted to see my friends again just for a minute to say goodbye.

I never expected being dead would open my eyes to so many things.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And please review and comment!

Signed Kagomehater4ever


	9. Nightmare about the Future

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 9: Nightmare about the Future.

This was the first time I had slept in a week.

You can tell I was exhausted. I had just lost my life and family all in one shot of a gun, and any life I may have had after the shot was taken when the man stabbed my whole body with a kitchen knife. I still shiver when I think about watching myself murdered and torn apart by someone that I still have no idea who it could've been. But whoever he was, he was pretty smart. He found a time to catch me off guard, with no one around, and a place where no one would get to me in time to save me. I still don't know how they found me that quick. No one knows how I was killed, and this surprised me. It was pretty obvious, yet to them it was a mystery. Idiots. They're supposed to be smart!

I tossed and turned in my bed. I had just moved in to this dead girl's house and though the bed was comfortable, I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind. If I could only remember his face then maybe I could tell someone clues to help me solve my own murder. But in the meantime, I still needed to focus on the part where I had to to take people's souls before they died so that they wouldn't spend their death in agonizing pain. Just like the woman who had taken my soul did. And that's why I didn't know I was dead until I saw my dead corpse, or at least what was left of me. And since then, I wanted to kill myself. Death was what I wanted. Not being undead.

I tossed and turned in my bed for the thousandth time in an attempt to fall asleep, when I thought of Amy, her face when I said my last words to her. I opened my eyes, and I remembered every emotion in her face: hurt, anger, sadness, regret, and maybe a bit of "I will never forgive you for that." I still cried when I thought of it. I would've rather my last words to her be, "I love you, but we can't be together." and at least it wouldn't have put a mark forever on my lost relationship with Amy Rose. I missed her so much, and it killed me that I could never see her again.

I began to cry, and as I tried not to my emotions overruled me and they told me not to hold tears over losing the love of my life, and I gave in and cried harder than I ever did before. I turned over to cry into the pillow, trying to get rid of my sound. I cried until I finally fell asleep. I didn't wake up for a day.

* * *

In my long sleep, I had a dream.

In this dream I saw me running across the coastal water, with Amy trying to follow me in a car going just as fast as I was. Her skin was pale as snow, and her eyes blood red and full of fire and hate. I was scared of her for the first time. I kept running as fast as I could. But she kept following me and was just as fast as I was going. I pushed my legs faster, trying to keep running away from her as much as I didn't want to. She had a long sword in her hand. It was silver and on the blade was written markings. She swung it at me, and I managed to dodge it. She aimed for my legs and she hit me. It was a dead blow. She caught me off guard and I collapsed onto the beach. She slowly walked toward me and she kneeled down to my level. She seemed pleased as I winced in pain.

Her eyes were full of evil, I wanted to get away from her but I couldn't.

"One last chance, Sonic," she said in the most evil voice I ever could've imagined. "Join us, and you'll be granted eternal life."

I looked at her, not really understanding what she meant. But I still said something anyway.

"I'll never join with you!" I managed to cry out. "I won't become a soul sucking monster!"

"What about me? Didn't you say to me you wanted us to be together?" she asked.

"I did once, but you're not the same! I loved you before you became like this!" I countered back. Still I didn't know what was going on.

"So be it, Sonic," she said coldly. She brought her lips down and mashed her lips against mine. The kiss was cold and evil yet I still kissed her back. She ended it and she raised her sword.

"Goodbye."

And I was gone.

* * *

I woke up screaming.

Once I came to my senses, and finally stopped screaming, I collapsed on my back. I was panting in fear.

Great. After being dead two days and becoming a Grim Reaper, to top it all, I had a nightmare about the love of my life trying to kill me. Seriously, can this week get any worse?

After shivering a bit and trying to get some more sleep, I decided that I couldn't and I got up to look outside to see what was going on. The stars were beautiful tonight, but then I realized that meant it was nighttime and I had slept longer than I actually wanted. Back then, sleep seemed kind of pointless. Sleep was all I wanted now. But dead sleep and alive sleep now both seemed pointless if I keep having these nightmares. But the question was what was this dream about?

Amy had never looked like that, and she never will. Maybe it was Amy's double trying to kill me to get revenge. But what about those eyes? They scared me. Red eyes like blood and skin like snow. I never thought someone I loved would try to kill me.

I shook my head at the thought. It was just a dream, I told myself. It didn't really happen. It's NEVER going to happen. And that's final! As I tried to convince myself these things, I began to fear myself if this dream would become real. Would Amy kill me? And would it be because I rejected her when I was alive?

The clouds covering the moon moved away and the moon revealed itself. The moonlight shone down at me and I looked at my hand as it sparkled in the moonlight. I watched it horror as my hand with skin sparkled and turned pale and it truly showed that I was dead. My body became all paler than it already was and my hand turned to bone and when I turned to look in the mirror, I gasped. I was covered in black robes and a hood was covering my face. And the only thing that was shown under the hood were white eyes. The rest of my skin still sparkling in the moonlight. I looked like crystals sparkling. I ran to the bathroom and I quickly turned on the faucet and picked up the water in my hands and splashed it all over my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, water dripping from my face. My face looked exactly the same before I was murdered. But then it changed. In the mirror, the faces kept switching back and forth. My face, and someone else's. The new face's skin was pale, as well as the fur and the eyes were greener than my original eyes. I had the same face except the fur and my face looked slightly different from my original face.

My eyes widened as the face kept changing from mine to another's.

I splashed more water on my face and I realized that that wasn't going to help. I turned on the water for the bathtub and decided I had to go out. If I looked different or the same, maybe I could find them and see them again. See Amy again and tell her I'm sorry.

I slipped my clothes off and into the shower. I didn't need to take a bath because I might drown even though I'm dead. I washed up and got back into my clothes. I decided if I was going to go out with the moon out, I might as well use something that won't give me away. So I slipped on the hoodie I had on earlier. Good to go out, I walked out the door and locked it with the dead girl's keys. I ran down the stairs really fast so that no one could see me. And I raced out the door.

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! And please review and comment!

Signed Kagomehater4ever


	10. Lost Reunion

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 10: Lost reunion

I had never actually walked the town by myself at night. Usually I had someone with me. I was running to make sure that no one that no one would see me change in the moonlight. One wrong move and I could be in a lot of trouble with either the people or the Grim Reapers, and by that I mean Katherine. Elisa told me she's scary when she gets mad! And after what happened, that's the last thing that I wanted right now.

Now, I needed to focus on finding my lost family. If what the mirror showed was true, maybe I could see them again. Tell Amy I'm sorry and maybe go back to live with them again. I missed them. I really didn't want to spend my afterlife without them. When I was alive they were all I had. They were my world. In a fight, they would always be there for me, in a situation when I was down they were always there, and we were a family. Not by actual relations but to me and them, that's what it always felt like. I was still trying to get used to waking up in the morning and not hearing Knuckles trying to fix that old dent in the wall. The thing is, he didn't realize that he was only making the dent worse. I would've told him, but when I sped down the stairs every morning I just walked by laughing silently, because when you just wake up, you really don't want to get into a fight. I don't get involved in fights I can't win or fights that I don't feel like getting into. I missed Tails always accidentally tripping down the steps because of his long tails. It would've been funny if it only happened once or twice. But in this case, it happened a lot. I felt bad. I wished Tails and I could've spent more time together.

And I missed Amy's failed attempts to make me fall in love with her. I missed her warm arms around me. And I wished I had accepted my love for her before I was murdered. Failure to accept had put a black mark on our broken relationship. I didn't want to be remembered by her as the one who rejected her a million times and was going to stick by it. I wanted to be remembered as something else. I don't know what, but the last thing wanted her to see me as was a bad friend. Even though that's what I was.

Someone was watching me. I could smell them and hear them behind me. Now was the time I wished that I could've used these senses to make sure that no one was watching me or trying to kill me when I was alive. If I hadn't been so distracted, I would've realized that something was wrong. Cause gunpowder always sets off your nose when you're a hedgehog. But I was too busy enjoying the beauty of the night sky and thinking about the beauty of Amy Rose's eyes. Now instead of enjoying it, I had to hide from it. I could never enjoy the moonlight or stars again. I could never see her again either.

At least not as myself.

I stopped by my old house to see if anyone was there. No luck. All the lights were out and if someone was home, there would laughter or someone talking really loud. Neither of these were here so I assumed no one was home. But just to make sure that I was right and no one was sleeping, I decided to do the old trick that would get someone easily at the door. Ding-dong ditch.

So I walked up the steps that lead to my old house, and was careful not to step onto the old broken step. If anyone pressed it, you would either make a lot of noise, or you'd fall into the hole underneath it, and unless you like dropping 50 ft and breaking something, I'd highly suggest keeping away from it. I walked up to the porch and slowly walked to the doorbell and I was at first reluctant to press it. I slapped myself.

'Come on, Sonic.' I told myself. 'You'll be gone in 1 second.'

And with me trying to tell myself to do it, I pressed the doorbell and ran off with the wind. After I was out of the yard, I hid behind a bush. And I waited. If they weren't out in 5 minutes, they're not there.

5 minutes later.

I was right. And they were out. I ran off and was trying to think where they would try to head off to. Even if someone in their lives had died, there's no way they would stay inside the house to mourn like widows probably do for almost a year. They would go out and dine in silence. That was them. That was who I was. And I had no doubt that my death would probably have them out for a long time. They know nothing about my murder. And now, I wonder if I should let them know.

I ran downtown. Again. I looked through the windows of restaurants, tried speeding in and out of them to try to see if they were there. I talked to few people to ask if they had seen them. No luck at all. This was not my week, and I was convinced that it was going to get a lot worse. But where could they be? I was about to give up and go home, but as I was walking past a coffee shop way downtown and I saw something red and pink in the window. I stopped and looked in to get a closer look. My eyes widened in relief and shock. Why of all places would they be here? But I saw them sitting with Tails. And that was it. But there were two empty chairs, so I was wondering if there were more people with them. They looked so sad, and they weren't talking to each other. Tails was just stirring his drink, staring into the emptiness of the cup. Knuckles rested his head on his hand while he stared his plate. And Amy, just looked out into space. I noticed that this was the perfect opportunity. I looked into the glass, and I saw the white face and my face. If they asked my name, what would I tell them?

I thought for a minute, and I thought of my name quickly. And I walked in the door.

* * *

When I walked in the bell shook and chimed. I looked around the room, it was completely empty. I looked around the room. The walls were painted brown and the lights lighted up the room slightly. The tables were covered in a black tablecloth and it was decorated in stars. The counter was made out of marble black. And the windows were covered in a lace curtain material. I sat down at one of the tables nearby to their table. I looked over at them, frozen in a complete state of sadness. I kept trying not to cry. I kept telling myself to not cry, not in public. But as I looked over at them, Knuckles returned my gaze with an angry glare. I quickly looked back from our awkward stare.

Whether Knuckles knew it or not, he was staring at his best friend. Who he thought was dead. And to a certain extent he was right. I was dead but I was still here. At that moment, I felt like God, but not in a good way. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. To them, I was just a random hedgehog wearing black clothes. I was seriously hoping that the moon wouldn't give me away. The waiter came over and I ordered a drink. I had to do something to keep my mind off them. I was about to leave because of the pain of being in the same room with the woman I loved, my best friend, and the little boy who was almost like my brother, with them all thinking that I'm dead when I'm not. But something stopped me, and it was too good to be true.

"Hey!"

I turned my head to see who was actually talking. I looked around the room. And I felt like a dork because I couldn't find the person. Though the voice seemed like I knew it.

"Hey! You! The Silver Hedgehog!"

I know that voice.

I looked over at Knuckles, his eyes full of annoyance. I had a feeling that he would say something angry like he always did. But it turns out that I was wrong.

"You waiting for someone?" he asked.

I shook my head. What the hell was I supposed to say? I'm actually looking out for my friends who are grieving over my death. And by the way, I'm really Sonic the Hedgehog. I was your best friend. I was murdered but now I'm back. Can I come home now?

He gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"Sit down," he ordered. After he said it, I was in such shock of seeing him again I did what he said. If I was alive, I would've not even bothered to listen. I would've said something sarcastic and eventually he would've given up. I sat down in the seat next to him. Amy and Tails didn't even bother to look at me. Not that I could blame them. I wanted to talk to them, but then I dismissed it. If you were talking to people in mourning, you had to stay quiet and let them be sad. Because talking isn't going to help them at all. Knuckles was the only one that spoke to me. This didn't surprise me. Even though Knuckles may have been sad about something, he tried so hard not to show it by talking to people. Though he hated it.

"So what's you name?" he asked.

"My name is Sonic..." I stopped myself. No. Don't do it!

"What?" he looked at me with confusion.

No, Sonic. I told myself. You're not him anymore. Sonic the Hedgehog is dead.

"Uh, my name is. Uh, my name is..."

"What is it?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." What a name. But I couldn't think of anything else.

"Never heard of you. You new in town?"

"I guess you could say that."

He looked away.

"So how about that boy getting killed, huh? I mean I heard that boy. Uh, Sonic right?"

"Yeah." He said it in a way that was neither sad nor seemed to be of any concern.

"Did you know him?" I asked, surprised at my small attempts to make small talk.

"Yes. He was part of our family. Police are saying that he committed suicide. Not anyone is convinced of him being murdered," he said, no change in his tone.

"Suicide? Where'd you get that idea?" I asked. I know I didn't commit suicide. I was murdered!

"Someone found his body at the bottom of the waterfall on July 7 at 9:30. He was found along with a gun and in his back was a gunshot. His body was covered in knife marks. It's quite awful to be found like that. But I'm not convinced." He looked at me with a look that showed that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Convinced of what?" I asked.

"Sonic didn't commit suicide. I'm convinced that he was murdered."

I wanted to jump out for joy. He knew I was murdered! But the problem was that there was no evidence of my murder. He didn't know how to solve it. There are only two people who witnessed the murder. And that was the murderer and the victim who was given another chance at life.

"What make you think that?"

'Sonic may have been easily distracted, but there's no way he would be murdered so easily. He must've been caught off guard. And that's why he's dead."

"You miss him, don't you?"

His eyes looked as if he was fighting back tears.

"He's not gone. I know that. At his funeral, I saw him write something that only he would call me. He wants me to find his killer. Sonic has waited too long for justice. And I won't rest until I punch the living shit out of that bastard who put an end to his life. I'll find Sonic's killer and avenge his death." Knuckles clenched his fists and began to growl. I was happy that he was trying to find my killer. But that didn't mean I didn't want to tell him who I really was.

"What was Sonic like?" I asked.

Knuckles face became sad all over again.

"If it's not to much to ask, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I though I saw a tear escape his eye.

"I just think it was cool that he was Sonic the Hedgehog that's all. Did you actually love him like he was your own family?" I asked. trying to actually see what he thought of me.

Knuckles tried so hard not to cry.

"Sonic was my best friend. I wish I honestly spent more time with him before he was murdered. He was..." But before he could finish, he was interupted by a voice who entered the conversation.

"He was stubborn if you really want to know."

I looked at the person who spoke. It was Amy. I tried not to show my shock.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too surprised.

"He was the most stubborn person you'd ever meet. He never even spent enough time with us. All he did was just run from place to place. He never saw us unless we were fighting Eggman and he never actually even acknowledged that I existed. He loved me even if he didn't want to admit it"

I wanted to kill myself. The thing I had feared the most of happening because of this happened. Amy's anger changed a little, but she still carried on.

"Even after all of that, he was a kind friend. He always put the city before himself," she said sadly. "I don't even think he'll even think of us wherever he is. I don't think I was actually a good friend to him." I thought for a minute that Amy was going to cry but in truth it was Tails who ended up crying.

"I miss him so much," Tails wept. Tears streaming down his face. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

I wanted to cry as much as Tails was. I wanted to to tell him that his dead friend was standing right in front of him. But I felt as if I should leave. I felt I had made this a lot worse for them, so I started to leave.

"It was nice meeting you all. And I hope that you find his killer." As I started to walk out, something was thrown at me. It was a necklace.

"What is..." I started to say but was interrupted.

"Promise you won't tell anyone of this conversation," Knuckles said.

I wanted to cry. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I promise."

I took the necklace off the table and I walked out the door. Knuckles began to follow me and I didn't want him to cry anymore. So I ran off at supersonic speed back to my apartment leaving him outside behind me with the wind blowing in his firey hair.

* * *

I went back to the apartment. I was crying on the way there. Happy that no one would see me.

When I got back, I slammed the door and collasped onto my bed. I cried into the pillow and clutched the necklace that was given to me close to my heart as I cried. I cried for Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. Who would never know how I died. I thought of Amy's words. "He was stubborn." I cried even harder. Why was I even here? Why do I keep moving forward? I cried harder until no more tears came out.

That was the longest conversation I ever had with Amy.

And she didn't even know it was me.

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	11. My First Reap

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 11: My First Reap

I had cried for hours until I fell asleep. I couldn't believe how much someone could cry in just a week. My life was over both figuratively and literally. I wanted to curl up under a rock and never come out for anyone or anything. I wanted death, that's what I would say to Katherine. I can't take this anymore. Kill me or let me move on. Those are the only options I have for you. I never want to see you again. I want to leave. My friends are never going to move on, Amy hates me, and Knuckles has no evidence to try and solve my murder even though he's right that I didn't commit suicide. But now that I had seen what exactly I had left behind, I wanted to. But I couldn't because I was already dead. But I wanted to move on so badly, and I hadn't even done a reap yet. Not that I wanted to but normally someone would have to do the job before actually saying that they wanted to move on. Because if you were to say it without doing it first, they wouldn't buy it, and in this case, neither would Katherine.

I hadn't seen the Grim Reapers for two days. But I bet they were looking for me. I knew that. I knew that Katherine wouldn't so easily let me hide from what I was supposed to do for a very long time. Taking people's souls. I didn't want to do that for all of eternity. I didn't want to see people die everyday. I wanted them to live a long and happy life before something awful would happen to them before something crazy would happen to end their lives. I would have to watch them die, see their blood, and then take them to the council wherever that was and see if they would go on to Heaven or Hell. It sounded so crazy. If they would either move on to the good place, or spend the amount of sins that they did in their life down in hell. If they did wash all of their sins, they would move on. But it wasn't easy. Most of them would just stay down there forever. Grim Reapers get a free pass since they saved people from pain. I wished I was done. But I hadn't even started.

And I had been having these weird dreams. They seemed to be so real, and unlike the dreams I had when I was alive, these looked crystal clear. It looked like glass instead of just blurry images of things that you want so much to happen but the fact is that they never do. I was hoping with all my might that these dreams wouldn't ever happen. If they did, maybe I could prevent it from actually happening before it happened.

And as I'm describing it, I had another dream after all my tears came out of my eyes.

* * *

This dream was a lot worse than Amy killing me. Instead I was actually watching someone I cared about get killed. I was walking down the street and then I saw a man, dressed in a long black duster coat that went all the way down to his legs. His hair was as white as snow along with his skin. I realized immediately that he must be another grim reaper.

I ran towards him wondering if he could help me. But when I got to him, he was holding something in his arms. And something was dripping down his sleeve and going on to the sidewalk. In the moonlight it looked red. But then, I realized that it was blood. I looked at the ground the blood began to form a puddle. The moon shone on the puddle and my skin began to faintly glitter in the moonlight. And the man dropped his victim to the ground. He turned to look at me. I caught a glimpse of his mouth, it was dripping with blood fresh from his victim's throat. He stood in front of him and I looked at his victim with horror when I saw his face.

It wasn't a random man that was being killed. It was Knuckles. His face was completely lifeless and from his neck had three bitemarks and was covered in blood. He wasn't breathing.

The man lifted his hood from his face, and his face glittered in the moonlight. I saw the sharp teeth in his mouth as it was dripping in blood.

Knuckles' murderer opened his huge bloodred eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes in fear and I sat up in my bed. My eyes were wide and I knew that if my head was full of fear, then so were my eyes. I panted with relief and then fell back onto my pillows. My eyes stung from my crying for hours earlier. How could I not? I had no idea that I could cry until after I was born again without all that crap of being in a tomb and then my soul was pulled out and then I was given another body to live in. All of my friends missed me except Amy, who after being in love with me for a long time, had hated me for the last words I said to her. I wanted to rip out my heart, if it was even still there, because without her, there was really no point of me trying to live without her. I wanted to go back in time and make sure this would never happen. I would've spent more time with my family and less on running. And the thing I loved to do most was taken from me. Running was my favorite thing to do in the world, and now, it was gone.

I clenched my fist in pain. I wanted whoever killed me dead. Why? He took my life! That's why! He took everything from me! I wanted his blood just as he wanted mine. I began to think of him as a bounty hunter. And I was the prize on his list for killing and my blood was clearly important. Because there was no blood left in my body when I was found. And all his fingerprints probably washed off in the water. This case would probably be hard to solve. But it was my only option. It was either let him live to kill more innocent people that I loved die or lead someone to everything I knew about him and that would lead to someone trying to find my killer. I wanted justice, but people clearly thought that I didn't need it.

Well they were dead wrong.

* * *

I was asleep for a long time after I made my decision to help Knuckles solve my murder, because he was the only one convinced of being murdered. I was dreaming about something nice for once, it was about the first time my friends and I had actually met. My mind put a few twists on it though. Sadly all good things can't last forever. Because my dream was interrupted when I felt someone's cold hand against the blanket. When I was alive, Amy was usually the one to wake me up. I still thought I was back in my house.

"Amy?" I said sleepily.

"No. I'm not Amy, sleepyhead. Now get dressed. You haven't eaten anything in two days. Now get up! We're meeting Katherine at the Chairman Meow!" The voice then swore in french. I knew then who it was.

I opened my eyes and then shut them again. The shades were wide open and sunlight was entering the room, lighting up all the white walls around me. I heard a sink running. Then Elisa came out, dressed in a black dress with a black coat that went down to the top of her legs and she wore black high heeled boots on her feet. Her short blond hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, and her eyes were covered in a dark color eyeshadow. She went into the bag she was holding and took out a sort sleeved black T-shirt and black jeans.

"Black is traditional for Grim Reapers," she said.

"But why?" I asked, attempting to sit upright in bed.

"Because the black protects you from the sun. You don't have to worry about anything unless you don't wear this." She held up the clothes. "Sadly, it won't protect you in the moonlight so you better be careful in at night when the moon's out or else it will show who you really are." Her eyes turned from discussion to get dressed. She threw the clothes on the bed. "Now get dressed and be at be the Chairman Meow in a half an hour. You've been trying to kill yourself for long enough now!"

And just like that, she was gone.

I looked at the clothes in disgust. I would have to walk around the streets forever looking like a goth kid. But I guess I had no choice now. I guess I would have to accept the new clothes since I didn't really have a lot of them anyway. So I got up. There was no words to describe how I felt. I felt like I wanted to throw myself out the window and die. Except that wouldn't really work since we were only on the 5th floor of the building. I put the stupid clothes on with my hoodie and I walked out the door right behind Elisa. I was hoping she hadn't gone far before me, because I didn't want to walk by myself in the middle of day. I locked the door and at supersonic speed, I sped out the door.

* * *

I was running really fast to try to catch up with Elisa. I sped down all those flights of stairs from my room and tried to catch up with Elisa. I sped past a lot of women wearing dresses and men in expensive suits, and the wind running with me pulled their clothes up in the air. Coffee was spilled, newspapers flew up into the air, and grass and flowers came up from the ground outside of stores. But I wasn't concerned with that. I sped down a bunch of streets, trying to find Elisa because I couldn't find the Chairman Meow and clearly, since all of the Grim Reapers had been dead and around maybe a lot longer than I have been dead, they know where it is. But I didn't because I've dead for only a week now. I sped down a bunch of streets until I found a sign that said the Chairman Meow and I saw Elisa walking up to one of the doors in the front with a man dressed in black coming out of the door to meet her. It was Matthew.

I had yet to learn about Matthew yet. I guess from the story that was told to me by Katherine, she must have been there when he died. However it happened, it must have changed him forever, because on the street where I first saw him and now, he never smiled or showed anything in his eyes. He said something to her, and they looked over at me like they had just noticed me and I hid a little behind a nearby tree.

Elisa laughed.

"Sonic, don't hide. Because everyone can see you."

I winced. I had a feeling that I had to stop hiding, but that didn't mean I wanted to make any new friends. I feared what I would do if I lost them so easily the way I lost my friends.

"Stop being such a big baby, and come out! I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

I came out from behind the tree with my arms crossed over my chest. I DID NOT want to meet him. He looked too serious and as if he was in a war when he died, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. They had found me after I was trying to hide and the only two people who knew where I lived now were myself and Elisa. I wasn't counting the dead girl who the apartment actually belonged to, because she was dead and she couldn't tell anyone. Only dead people can see the dead spirits. So it doesn't matter. I hated them. They were the ones who put me in this eternity of misery. That's what the future promised for me. I was stuck. Murdered at eighteen, so as a Grim Reaper that meant forever eighteen. And there was nothing I could do about it. Oh how I hated them. They reaped me, and made me take a reaper's place and now I was stuck here forever while my friends are mourning over my death and they didn't know that the other night they had a conversation with me. I wanted to kill them. I wanted them and my murderer dead. Cold, lifeless, and dead. Just like I was. My body was in the ground and my soul was wandering forever, and there was nothing I could do. I was so stupid on the night I was murdered and in my life, and this was my punishment.

And a speed I wasn't even used to, I felt a cold hand brush against my arm and my arm felt like it was twisted when the hand grabbed it and dragged me across the street where I was standing. I realized that Elisa wasn't going to wait for me any longer. And man was she strong! Her grip was cold as ice and was tighter than a knot. And for the first time someone actually hurt me. She held me in front of Matthew.

"Sonic, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Our newest Grim Reaper."

I wanted to hurt her, but then I dismissed the idea. Her grip loosened but it was still tight. It was almost like she could break my arm, and I was preparing for blood to come gushing out of my arm. If she wanted to break my arm, she probably could have. I never met a woman with such strength. Yet, another thing to keep in mind. If this was Elisa mad, I couldn't imagine how Katherine would react.

She pulled my arm out in front of me. I winced in pain.

"OK! OK! I get it! Now will you let me go?" I demanded.

"Not until you wipe that frown off your face and be polite!" she yelled back.

I held out my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Matthew," I said through clenched teeth, trying so hard not to show my anger, and risk losing my arm.

His hand met mine and my eyes widened when I felt his hand. Like Elisa's, it was as cold as ice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sonic the Hedgehog. And I welcome you to the family." He let go of my hand and turned to face Elisa. "Do you think Katherine will tell him or should we? Do you think she forgot?"

"Matt, you've known Katherine for almost 60 years now, you know she never forgets anything." She looked at me, and then back at him. "I think he should wait."

It didn't take me that long to figure out that they were probably talking about me. But the question was what exactly did they want to tell me? And that's when it hit me that whatever they were talking about didn't seem to me like I would want to know. But like me becoming what I am, I didn't have a choice.

Elisa looked at me and gestured towards the door and after Matthew went in I followed right behind them, wondering what sort of punishment would I get for hiding from them for so long.

* * *

We walked into the door and for the first time I noticed how different the Chairman Meow looked in the day from what it looked like at night. It looked warm and cozy, like a living room. The last time I was here, it was when I was turned into a Grim Reaper and was angry and I don't think it was really the right time to take a good look around the place. The walls were painted red and the chairs and tables were mostly green and black. And the curtains were blue. Elisa spoke to the chairwoman and they showed us to a table where Katherine and Sam were sitting. She did not look happy, and I tried not to make eye contact with her as we each took seats at the table.

Sam was wearing similar clothes to me, except his jacket was hanging on the back of his chair. His brown wavy hair was combed so that it was covering his ears. He picked up the menu and scanned it like a computer and then put it back down. Katherine was wearing black pants and a long black shirt and jacket and unlike Sam, she didn't put her coat down. Her red hair was hanging down all wild and free. I waited for some sort of words from her but I heard none except what they were ordering. Katherine ordered me and her the same thing. I was hungry, because I didn't think I had eaten in days. But that part of me was saying not to. If they weren't going to kill me, I might as well find a way to do it myself.

"So Sonic, how was your few days as a Grim Reaper?" Katherine asked smiling.

I was shocked. I was expecting something along the lines of "How dare you run away?!"

"Miserable, thanks," I replied, trying not to loose the anger in my eyes.

"So how does it feel?" she asked.

"Horrible, if you must know." I was getting really annoyed now. She was digging into me, trying to make myself feel more horrible than I already felt. Well I wouldn't let her break me. She and Sam had done it once before, and I wouldn't let her do it again. She had taken all these people's private lives and made them forget about them. Well, she wouldn't do the same to me. They were all I had left, and I wouldn't let her take those memories away.

She took something out from her bag and started taking shattered pieces of glass of all different shades of colors and started handing them out to everyone at the table except for me. I was glad I didn't get one, but I have a feeling she had something special for me.

"Wait," Sam said. "Katherine, didn't she already die? I did her already."

"Twin sister," Katherine replied.

"Same name?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

Sam looked at the paper with a look.

"Smart parents," he said. "Naming twins the same name. How could you even tell them apart? One could just sneak out of the house and if you both would get caught, you wouldn't know who to blame. Good thing I have a day off today."

"Me too," said Matthew. "This man gets to live two more weeks."

"Actually." Katherine gave Sam another glass and he frowned."This is for you."

"Well, I guess I have work to do. Another waiter." He sighed. "I don't have the day off."

"Well, neither do I," Elisa said. "I have to reap a hooker. At a party. Another cruise?" She looked at Katherine and she nodded. She sighed.

"Better you to go on the cruise then me," said Matthew. "I hate the water."

"That makes two of us," I said. I couldn't stand the water, nor could I swim. I wanted to stay as far away from the water as possible. Even if I couldn't drown, I didn't want to end up on the bottom of the ocean.

"So Sonic, you up for taking a soul today?" Katherine asked.

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice right?" I asked. And she nodded.

"Well, since you're new to this and you're as you say stuck, I figured you might get some experience in. I mean, you're going to be doing this for a while." I guess I should but I really didn't want to. "And it just so happens that more than two people are going to die on that cruise that Elisa is going on tonight."

My eyes widened and I looked up at her.

"No. No! Absolutely not! You know I hate the water! I won't go anywhere near it! What if I fall in?" I yelled.

"You'll be fine as long as you stay with me, mon ami," Elisa said with reassurance and I wished that I could believe her. But I wasn't sure who I could trust anymore.

I sighed. "OK, fine. But in the future please no water."

"OK. But I can't make any promises. But I promise I'll keep that in mind." Katherine smirked.

I had a feeling she wouldn't keep her word.

"Oh, in order to take people's souls, you can't just touch them and the job will be done. You need something else," Katherine said. "But you can't get it now. It might scare someone. So eat up because for you, Sonic, it will be a long night."

Great. Water, ship, and someone dying. For once, Katherine was right, this will be a long night for sure.

* * *

I walked outside after I finished and waited for Katherine. I wondered what she could want with me. More lessons about killing people was the last thing that I needed right now. I wanted whoever had to die to live. And to die on a boat or in water. What worse way could you die? Luckily I was spared from drowning but I was tossed into the water. This would be the worst night of my new job. Mostly because it was the first time I would take someone's soul. I didn't want to do that. And who would it be? A waiter? A wealthy business woman? Whoever it would be, it wouldn't be good because tonight would be their last. Wonder if the woman who reaped me felt the same way I did.

Katherine came outside and walked past me as if she wanted me to follow her. So I did. I followed her into an alley. I looked around the alley and most of it was really dark back here. I began to wonder if this was a hideout for the Grim Reapers to avoid the sun and I also wondered if I would have to come here more often. I hated that. I wanted the sunlight warm on my face and the moon to cool off my face after a long day in the sun. I wanted that. Not an eternity of darkness.

I saw a hooded figure in the shadows. Under the hood I saw bits of fire red hair. I knew Katherine didn't want to be seen. She raised her hand and gestured to me to come to her. I walked over to her.

"Listen to me, Sonic," she said. "There isn't much time. You and Elisa have five hours before that ship leaves the harbor tonight. Just go with her and don't let her out of your sight. If you don't get on that ship, then the job isn't done. You got that?" I nodded, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of glass with a name and the hours the person will die. I looked at the name. It said Dominic Matthews. I looked in disgust at it.

"Oh one more thing." I looked up at her with a look. "In order to take people's souls, you can't just touch them and be done with it. That will just stun their bodies long enough for you to take their souls with this." She reached into her long black cloak and pulled out a scythe. The bottom of the scythe was pitch black like the night and the top was bright silver and looked very polished and clean.

"What the hell do you want me to do with that?" I asked annoyed.

"This is what you use to take people's souls."

I scoffed. "There is no way I am taking souls with this ,this, this..." I kept trying to find the word. "This OVER SIZED LETTER OPENER!"

She scoffed back. "Then you won't need to worry about moving on because it will never happen." Katherine began to walk away.

I snatched the scythe from her hand.

"Fine," I snarled.

She smiled. "Try not to get too wet tonight." She laughed.

"What exactly is going to happen?" I asked.

"Just be glad you won't drown, and that you're already dead," she said as she slowly walked down the alley and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

5 hours later.

I waited for Elisa at the harbor. She was supposed to have the tickets for this boat party going out for the night. I groaned at the sight of the water and of the ships. I sighed. Even dead, I still hated the water, or sight of water, and at times drinking it altogether. Yeah that sounds pretty crazy coming from a hedgehog, but still that didn't mean there's anything wrong with it.

When I was still alive, Eggman often used water to try to kill me and he had come close too. I was saved though many times. Let's just say I got lucky. If it weren't for Amy or Knuckles at those times, maybe I would have been dead sooner. But the thing is, even though I hate water, now that I think of it, I would've preferred to die that way in the arms of people who loved and cared about me, then to die alone with a man who killed me. I wanted whoever was going to die, have the last best night of their life because it would be their last. And it would nice to see them go off not the way I did, get killed from behind, no last wishes, or a chance to say goodbye to anyone. I wouldn't allow him to make those mistakes. I would make sure his night would be great.

Elisa finally showed up at the harbor in something formal but still casual. She wore long black gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. It was summer so I could tell a lot of boys were going to be looking at her in disgust.

She looked at my clothes.

"You didn't seem to bother to change I see," she said in disgust.

I gave her a look.

"I didn't know the dead had to dress up for the other's dead's funerals," I said sarcastically.

She didn't seem to care I had said that and gave me the ticket.

"Good luck but I warn you if you want to keep yourself from getting on Katherine's nerves, I'd advise you to do this quickly."

I was so tired I had no idea what she meant. So I stupidly said.

"What?"

So she spoke the way she thought I would understand and she slapped my face to wake me up.

"In other words, don't screw this up, mate," she said. "Katherine will give you a living hell if you do."

Taking those nice words of encouragement in my tired ears, I clutched the glass in my pocket and I felt a sharp tip cut my hand. I felt the scythe under my jacket. We walked up into the ship, and I was trying to tell myself that this was actually happening. In just a few hours, I would be a murderer.

In a few hours, an innocent boy would die.

* * *

The boat ride probably would have made me sick if I was still alive. But then again, I NEVER would've even bothered to get on one in the first place. Getting anywhere near the water would have made me sick. But for some reason, getting on a boat didn't make me want to throw up at all. I was guessing that being dead had its ups and downs. And I was happy that I wasn't feeling like I would throw up at any minute. It gave me a little more time to take in everything I saw. The ship had been out on the sea for a while now, and the night was young. It was 7:30. And clearly the time showed in the people's happy faces. I saw many happy people drinking and laughing. They were having a good time. In a crowd, I did see Elisa with a young man. She was drunk and she tried not to show it. She did an ok job at it. But she couldn't fool me. She wasn't thinking about what would happen tonight.

I didn't trust anyone on this ship at all. It seemed to me I didn't trust anyone at all. I looked all around me. These people looked really screwed up. This wasn't the greatest place for someone to die. On a boat with all of these low life men and women. I was beginning to feel bad for whoever I would to take their life tonight. I guess we had something in common now, and I didn't even know who he was yet. He would be killed and only have a low life man with him. Just like me.

I looked over at the water. The moon wouldn't be out tonight. To our luck, it would be a new moon tonight, so revealing our true selves to the living wouldn't be a problem tonight. I looked at my face in the water. I saw the same thing I have seen for nights now: my old face, and another face silver as the stars. I still didn't get it. Why did I look different? I must if Knuckles didn't recognize me. Even Knuckles knew me. And he didn't seem to know. Maybe I changed after I died. I didn't know. I was just making solid guesses about my two different faces. I didn't get it. So maybe Elisa would.

I found her. And she was kissing a man. I looked at them disgusted and annoyed.

"Elisa, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"In a minute," she said drunkenly.

I had a feeling she wouldn't so I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I'll only be a minute," I said to the man.

I pulled her to the side.

"What the hell, Sonic? I am having fun and you are just ruining it! What do you want?" she asked, seriously mad and drunk. I'd better make this quick, I thought.

"Look, every time I look at my reflection I see two faces. The way I looked before I died, and someone else. What is that?"

"Simple. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't stay who you once were," she explained. "When you become a reaper, your whole life changes. And so does the way you look to people. To everyone you knew, to everyone that knew you, you are not Sonic the Hedgehog. And to everyone who never met you, you will look the same. And to us."

That was not what I wanted, and that explained why I looked different. Why Knuckles didn't know me when we saw each other again. I moved back a little, trying to convince myself not to freak out. She looked at me and waved her hand in front of my face.

"If that is all, enjoy the rest of the evening. And get ready for your reap. It's not too far away now. Don't worry. You'll hear Katherine's voice when he's close by." And I didn't heard her voice in my shock, I guessed that she was gone.

I think I backed up. I couldn't see anything at all. There went any hope of me seeing them again. I knew in my heart that I had to say goodbye to them. But I still didn't want to. Here I was, living in a place where time is frozen, with them wanting me back. I couldn't handle this. Katherine seemed to not care either. I hated her. She wasn't the one who reaped me, but she was the one who trapped me here. "Forever eighteen," she had once said to me. I guess I'd never know what life would have been like if I was older. The rest of the Grim Reapers acted like they weren't even dead at all. And I was just lost. Why was I still here? Something was telling me that I should take advantage of this second life. But the question was, what could I do with it? Taking people's souls was the only thing I could actually think of. There was nothing more to do. I was as Katherine said stuck. Stuck for the rest of eternity with a destiny that I didn't want.

I saw a boy about age 14 come up next to me. He had short blonder hair and his face was covered in freckles as well as his arms. He was dripping with some sort of water. I had a feeling that he had been picked on tonight because I thought I saw some tears underneath all of water on him. He was trying so hard not to show it. There was another thing he and I had in common: we try not to show our tears.

Then I heard a voice in my head. It started to pound my head. I held my hands at my head. My eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"It's almost time. That's him Sonic," I heard Katherine say. "Now do your job."

My eyes widened.

What?

I looked over at the crying boy. No. I wanted to take anyone. Anyone else. Not him. He's miserable. He has had a bad night. Was this Dominic Matthews? The one who had to die. No. No, that's impossible. No! Please, not him! Anyone else!

"Sonic, do the job." Katherine said again. I slapped my head.

Oh, no. Why did the young have to die? I only knew a few things about this boy. He was fourteen, he was picked on tonight by some assholes, he's depressed and crying, and he is the one that has to die.

* * *

I walked over to him.

"Nice night, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, sounding like he was choking on something.

"What's your name?"

"Do you actually care?" he asked. "Or did the other assholes send you to pick on me too?"

"No, I'm actually curious," I said. "Of all the people on this ship, you're the first that I've seen not having a good time."

"You actually care?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Dominic, if you want to know so badly," he said.

I was shocked. Was this the boy I had to reap?

"Dominic Matthews?" I asked. Please don't say yes.

He gave me a look. "You know me or something mister?" he asked.

I didn't know what say to that.

"Well, my dad knew your dad. Sort of," I said.

His eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

I tried to fight against the voice in my mind. I didn't want to believe that this was my first reap. I guess this was what Katherine meant by the first one was really hard. What the hell was I supposed to say? I have to kill you and that's the only reason I'm here. Sorry, have a nice day. Instead I said:

"Uh, no reason," I said. "I mean, my friend dragged me here. She had something to do." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't really the truth either. "What about you?"

"Well..." He began, but he couldn't finish. The ship turned around a bit. Then suddenly, it started to make a horrible creaking noise and it turned over. Dominic almost fell off the side but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. People started to scream and I knew that not only two people were going to die, it would be a lot. I saw Elisa slicing people one by one and white light went everywhere. Katherine's voice still taunted me but I had to save him. There was no way around it. And with the boat crashing around us, we only had a little time to get people to safety.

"Sonic!" I saw Elisa. "Come on!"

"Come with me," I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him across the sea of panicking and dying people.

"Wait!" he screamed. "Mom!"

"Dominic!"

I turned and saw a woman calling out to him. There wasn't any time to waste.

"Come on!" I yelled. "We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving without my mom! Please mister we have to take her with us!"

He tugged against my grasp, and I let him go. I knew exactly where he was coming from. I wanted to be able to save everyone on the boat but I couldn't. It was their time to die. But at least, he would have his mother and I'd give anything to see mine again.

She died in a car accident a little after my dad was killed. I watched the car go up in flames and saw the men rescue her body from the car and the only thing I saw were her hands all bloodied and practically torn. Losing one parent was one thing, losing the other just made everything worse.

Dominic dragged his mother and I led them away from the falling deck and followed Elisa across the screaming folks and the ship deck falling apart. Elisa must have someway to get off this boat. I began to look back and fire began to erupt from the ship's front and started to burn people. The ship turned in another direction. I saw people screaming and trying to get away from it. It was like watching Titanic and watching even more people become what you are. Dead.

"Come on, Sonic!" she screamed again.

I ran to her quickly.

"Who are they?" she asked in disgust.

"Can we please save the questions for after we're safe?" I said annoyed.

She hesitated but then jumped off the side of the boat. I looked down and she started to swim to a nearby boat.

"You know I can't swim!" I yelled.

"Do you have a better idea? Try. You're already dead once, what's the worst that could happen?" she said smiling. How could she smile at a time like this? "Hurry up! If they're coming, now is the time!"

I looked at more people escaping into the lifeboats. They were sailing far away while some people were crying out to get into the boats. It made me want to cry seeing all these people suffer, but there was nothing I could do about it. There weren't enough boats to save everyone. And now I needed to focus on saving Dominic and his mother, and myself. The ship was collapsing and unless I wanted to make a home at the bottom of the ocean, I had to act fast. I looked down. Water, the thing I hated but right now was my only chance at living. I took a deep breath and dived into the water, Dominic and his mother diving in after me.

* * *

The water was cold and I was trying so hard to stay up above it without drowning. I kept trying to swim away but my fear of the water held me back. Dominic then grabbed me and started pulling me towards the boat and I tried pulling his mother as he began pulling me and I could tell it was taking him every part of him to drag both me, a stranger, and his mother towards the boat. When we finally reached it, Elisa pulled me up, and then I pulled Dominic up, and then his mother and then I think with everything going on and I was practically out of energy and with Katherine's voice banging my head out, I just fell back in exhaustion and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt sand in my hands. I held my hand to my head. I must've hit something hard. I looked around, this was the beach of my hometown. I could see the boat crashed up against some rocks, the only parts that were left were in many pieces around the beach. I looked out into the distance to see if the boat had gone. It wasn't going to do any good, we were probably miles from the ship. Whatever caused that accident, took a lot of people's lives. It didn't seem to me that the boat would've gone up in flames without any explanation. But it came to me that death was unpredictable. And that boat ride took a lot of people. I felt bad not being able to save any of them.

I looked around. I saw a campfire with Elisa, and Dominic and his mother were around it. And Elisa looked at me and gave me a gesture to come over. I got up and walked over there and then sat down. Something sharp cut my hand. I looked at my hand and there was a cut in my glove but there was no blood or cut.

Weird, I thought. Elisa then whispered into my ear. "Sonic, did you do your job?" she asked.

My eyes widened. Oh, no. I would be in so much trouble now.

"You didn't did you?" she asked annoyed.

I kept quiet, but there would be nothing that could help me now. My reap was sitting right next to me and I knew that if Elisa found that out, she would tell Katherine without a second thought. It then came to me that if you didn't take someone's soul, they most likely would never move on at all. Or something like that.

Elisa looked over at the sleeping Dominic in his mother's arms. Her eyes widened and looked back at me with anger and shock in her eyes.

"It's him, isn't it?" she asked with annoyance. She slapped me across the face. "You son of a bitch."

I looked away. She grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled me to look at her.

"And I hope for your sake that she goes easy on you." She then got up and ran off into the trees.

I groaned. She was going to get Katherine, I knew it. I was being to hate her even more than I did the first time I met her. I had a feeling I would be so dead in a few minutes.

* * *

After awhile of waiting, she was there. A gust of wind came running out into the middle of the ground, and she was there, coming out from the shadows like an angry thundercloud in the middle of a sunny day. She walked over to me and grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the shadows. She slapped me across the face hard enough that I fell to the ground. I got up to face her, trying not to show that I felt the pain she gave me. As she started to hit me again, she spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed. "Why didn't you do your job? You were only there for reason! And that was to kill him!"

"He's not going to die. And you should've told me he was a teenager, you bitch!" I shouted back. She pinned me up against a tree.

"Do you think it even matters how old they are? How do you think that woman felt about taking your life. We feel bad about ending someone's life early but we have no choice! Now he's sitting there and now he's stuck!" She threw me to the ground.

"Why don't you take him then?" I said.

"It's not my job," she said and she started to cry. "You think you're helping him?"

"I saved his life," I said.

"You're not. He may not know it but he's causing a lot more by just hanging around," she said through tears. "If you leave him there, more people are going to die every minute he's alive. And then he never age and before you know it, he'll kill himself because that's what his life will be doomed to be. So i suggest you do your job before it's too late. His mom might be the next one to die."

I started crying myself.

"I just thought I was doing the right thing," I said.

"The only thing you can do right now, is just setting him free from all this horror. You can't save the dead, Sonic. Remember that." And just like that she was gone.

I took a deep breath and walked on over back to the campfire. I saw Dominic awake and standing over his mother. She was asleep and he looked as if he was going crazy. I ran over to him and sat him down. He looked at me and I thought about what to say.

"I know that I shouldn't have done this to you. But I did anyway..." I said. "It wasn't fair to you and..."

"Just do it," he said.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I want it to be over and done with. You saved me once, do it again please. I'm not afraid of death. I want to be with Dad." He looked at me. "Don't hate yourself for killing me. You'll be doing me a favor."

I couldn't believe it. He wanted to die. I felt myself sweating and my hand went into my sweater and pulled out the scythe.

"It'll be easier, if you close your eyes," I said.

He closed his eyes, and I touched his arm, and reluctantly I swung the stick across his chest and he fell to the ground. His soul came out in a matter of seconds. I started to cry when I saw Katherine appeared next to him.

"This time we'll say it was an accident, but never do this again," she said.

"I get it," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll take him for you since this was your first time, but again, never pull this crap again." She looked at the boy. "Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." He looked at me and smiled sadly. "See that my mom will be alright?" I nodded. "Thanks again, Sonic."

And white lights surrounded them as he waved at me and then they were gone. The sun peered out over the horizon and the boy was free of whatever misery he was in.

* * *

I went back home after keeping my promise to Dominic and got his mother home after telling her son was dead, her face lost all hope and as soon as she went inside the house. And as I was walking away, I heard a gunshot. I looked at the house, the window was broken and I continued to walk.

I laid down on my bed. I was tired and yet I wasn't. The whole night had taken my mind about what I was going to do about solving my own murder. I thought about my mourning family, my best friends and the love of my life, and the killer trying to cover up his tracks, thinking I had forgotten about what he did. I clenched my fists on the piece of glass I was holding until it broke in my hands and shattered all over the place. I knew what I had to do.

I got up out of bed and went through every box this girl had until I found some paper and a pen. I sat down at the kitchen table and began writing. Once I finally finished I picked it up and put it in my coat pocket and raced out the door.

The note said.

"If you want information about Sonic's death, deliver a reply note to the old oak tree outside the city.

From

S

* * *

I ran up to the house, and I left the letter on the doorstep and knocked at the door. Knuckles opened the door after I had run off and opened the letter. And he did something I never thought he'd do. He fainted. And I knew this would be the start of something.

And Knuckles was right. I had waited too long for justice. Well, it's I did what I always did: break the law. It's time I took the law into my own hands.

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait!

Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	12. My Nightmare Comes True

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 12: My Nightmare Comes True.

Now is the time I wished that I was someone he knew. As I hid behind one of the trees outside my old house, I saw the fainted Knuckles on the porch and the note I had written in his hands. This was something I never expected to see him do, whether or not I was alive. Now, as a Grim Reaper, finally willing to reveal how I died, I never expected someone like Knuckles to faint. He must've really gone through something when he saw that letter. I felt bad. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Well, there's no turning back now.

"Knuckles!" I heard someone scream. I know that voice.

Amy and Tails came out on to the porch. Amy kneeled down and felt his head.

"What happened?" she asked Tails.

"I don't know," he said. "He looks like he fainted. But the question is by what?"

He looked down at the letter.

"It's a letter."

He picked it up and read it aloud.

"If you want information about Sonic's death, deliver a reply note to the old oak tree outside the city. From S." He made a face when he said the last one.

"What do you think it means?" Amy asked.

"I think it means someone knows who killed Sonic," Tails said. "But, this note, this handwriting is familiar to me."

My eyes widened, and I think I must've stopped breathing.

"Wait a minute." He still looked at the paper and his eyes widened. "This is Sonic's handwriting! This must be why Knuckles fainted."

Amy made a face. "You don't actually believe that Sonic might still be alive do you?" she said rudely and unconvinced.

Tails looked up at her. "At this point, Amy, I'll do anything to have Sonic back. And you may not know it, but you want him back too. Now help me get him into the house." He picked up Knuckles by the arm and swung his arm over him and dragged him in the house. At this point, I wanted to go over there and tell them that I was still alive. But it would be no help to me. They would only see the boy I had created, Silver the Hedgehog. The only thing I could do for them now is just let them know how I died and get them justice. Then maybe they could move on, and for their sake, I would try to.

Amy then looked out into the distance. Then she shouted, "Sonic, if you're really out there, know this: I never want to see you again!" She then went inside the house and slammed the door.

I came out from behind the tree. I was trying so hard not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground and leaned up against the tree. I was fighting the tears. There was nothing to be done about her hatred of me now. She still thought I was dead, and I still was in love with her. And I didn't have any hope of her still having any feelings for me. I had to let her go. No matter how much I felt for her, I was dead and she was alive . That was then and now I'm in now.

It's time to move on to the future.

* * *

I waited near the tree I was murdered under for Knuckles. I was wondering if he would even come. He was the most stubborn person on the planet next to me. But still, once he made up his mind about something, there was nothing to be done about it. I began to wonder if in this case, that would be true. I wanted at least someone to know the truth that didn't hate me or was trying to hide the fact that they hated me and still didn't want to solve my murder even though they missed me. Yeah, Knuckles was now our only hope of justice and now if he didn't come, then my hopes of my murder being solved would be gone forever.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. The dead couldn't really talk to the living. For some reason we had to hate the living. I still didn't know why. But no matter what Katherine said, I couldn't hate or forget my family. No matter what she said. The only thing I could do for them now is find my killer. And I needed to know who it was. The man who murdered me has been walking around free for three weeks now. And I needed this to be over. I wanted justice and there was only one person who could help me. And I was the only person who could help him. Knuckles and I needed one another to solve my murder. So, I was still hoping that he would come back to the tree to at least give me a letter. If not, then I was doomed.

Then I saw him.

I sighed in relief and I ran behind a nearby tree. He came out from the shadows of his hood and reached into his pocket. I looked at his pocket. Hoping and wondering what he would have. I hoped it was a reply letter, but then again, it couldn't be. I mean, Knuckles wasn't easily convinced of anything. So maybe it wasn't what I thought it would be. He kept feeling around his pocket trying to look for whatever he was looking for. I continued to wait and I was really tempted to take the thing out of his pocket sooner. He was being Knuckles and I was getting really annoyed. I was trying to stop myself from getting out of hand. I would've probably knocked him out if I was alive, but I couldn't do that now. He'd probably have me arrested. Now, I waited.

Finally, he took out a red envelope. And he was about to put it in the tree but then he hesitated. He looked at the letter and then he sighed.

"Here's hoping, Sonic," he said. And he put the letter in the tree.

I saw it in his face. He wanted to take that letter back. I could see. But he walked away, looking back at the tree several times. I waited until he was gone. I looked out from behind the tree, and saw that no one was around. And I raced over to the tree I was murdered by. I hesitated as Knuckles did but not for the same reason. This was where I was murdered. Not where Mom or Dad were murdered. But where I was murdered. I could still see it in my mind. I felt tears falling down my face in fear. I saw him, and me falling to the ground bleeding. Me watching myself being murdered. 18 years old. Dead. But I had to be strong, but I was still scared when I thought of it and was still angry I couldn't see his face.

Wiping the tears away with the sleeve, I reached into the tree and pulled out the red letter. I smiled. I remembered how Knuckles always sent not white envelopes but red instead. I opened the letter and I braced myself. I didn't know what he would say at all. I was worried, but I still opened the letter, pulling out the note. It said,

"Who are you? What do you know about Sonic's death?"

That's it? I frowned. Well, I'd gotten half of what I wanted. He was on board at least for now. Now I had three things I had to do; send another letter, keep this a secret from Katherine because if she found out, I would be in huge trouble, and continue to take people's souls.

It's a good thing I work well under someone I hate.

* * *

It was 11:30 pm and I had just reaped a bartender over near what I called Murder St. And he was kind of an idiot. He didn't know he was dead. How can you not know you're dead after a light falls on you that's made of glass? I was hoping to get this over with so I could deliver another letter to the house. I had Tails and Knuckles on my side and that was enough for me. Amy didn't have to keep believing as much as I wanted her to. But at least two people could help me. I wanted to get this guy to Heaven but I really didn't think he would make it. He seemed like a real crook. But now I knew that as soon as his ghost stopped being drunk, I was about to witness where the ghosts go once they've died. But even as a ghost, he still was drunk and was trying to grab a beer. Ironically, he realized he was dead when he couldn't pick up a beer. I almost started laughing.

"Sir?" I said to him. "I'm sorry but you're dead."

He gave me a look. Yep, still drunk.

I reluctantly took his arm and led him out the door. He tripped on the way out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Man, this guy was annoying.

As I helped him up, something very strange happened. Small amounts of light and sparkles came down from the sky. One landed on my coat. It kept falling and falling until they started to form into a circle. The sparkle came off my coat and began to join the circle and came spinning around and around. Suddenly, the light became stronger than before I shielded my eyes, but I still was trying to look at what was going on. I thought I saw something beginning to form. It looked like a door. The lights started to fade. I looked at the man. He fainted. I rolled my eyes and then looked at what the lights had made. It was a door.

It was covered in marble and it was white and shining brightly. It was covered in skulls at the top and the stairs were pitch black. I wasn't sure whether or not I should go in it or not. I had some feeling about this door. And it wasn't good. I was afraid I wasn't ever going to come out. But something told me about this door that it wasn't going to be like that. But just in case. I took a deep breath and shouted.

"Amy, I know you can't hear me but I love you!"

I took another deep breath and picked the man up and carried him over my shoulder. I was impressed with my own strength. I hadn't realized that I was this strong. I reluctantly pulled the latch on the door and knocked. Then the door opened and I was sucked inside with the man I had reaped. I saw nothing but darkness and stars. Oh, how I wish I hadn't opened this. I was trying not to look at where I was actually going. I felt myself spinning and turning and my head trying to process what the hell was going on. This went on until I felt myself collapse onto the fall of some kind of marble. I winced as I opened my eyes and held my head. Yep, that's gonna leave a mark. I thought to myself.

I looked around. I was lying on a floor. It was all black. I looked up at the ceiling. It was carved in the most beautiful and most creepy way. There were gargoyles on the walls. The only bit of light that could help me see was only seven candles, all surrounding a star circle on the ground. My head was pounding for an instant but then it stopped. I tried looking down the hallway but it was too dark. I picked the guy up again and grabbed a torch and walked down the hall. As I walked down the hall, I heard the cries and moans of ghosts. I thought something grabbed me but I kicked it away with my foot. I felt that this dark hallway went on forever. There was nothing but pictures of really dark ghosts and graves on the walls. Not only that but the walls had I think human bones in them. Why did they hate humans so much? As I kept walking down I saw some stairs and a door. I decided to go through the door because I was tired of walking. I was about to go through when someone or something grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door. I looked as to what grabbed me. It was a hedgehog, just like me.

He had pale fur like me, and his eyes were green and he was dressed in a long black cloak. I wanted to cry for help but he covered my mouth hard with his hand. So hard, I think I couldn't breathe.

"Don't even think about it!" he threw me to the ground. He raised his scythe to my throat. "Why are you here? SPEAK UP!" he shouted.

"I have a person I reaped. I think you might have wanted this one. Can you please tell me where I am?" I gasped.

His eyes widened and he released me. He pulled me up off the ground.

"Well, you came to the right place. My apologies. You must be the new guy, right?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Well, Sonic, I'm Romeo. Please follow me. The council is waiting for your drunk friend." I could hear the quotation marks in his voice when he said that last part.

I walked behind him until he was gone. Then another door appeared and I wasn't sure that I should go through it but I followed him in through the door. I was scared but at the same time, I felt ready. I walked behind Romeo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of skeleton keys. He set one in the door.

"After you," he said. I reluctantly walked in with him walking behind me. I saw the famous council Katherine was talking about all this time.

They were almost like I pictured. Pale, dead looking, some of them had no skin at all. Many of them cloaked and looked like skeletons. It was like being in a courtroom with the leaders of the dead. They were all lined up in different ways. It was like a first, second, and third place in an award ceremony, except there were more than three places. There were twelve of them. A man was in the center and he looked familiar to me. He had white hair and pale white skin. I was haunted by this man. But I didn't know why.

He opened his eyes and walked down from the platform to me and the man I was carrying.

"I don't believe we've met. Although, Katherine has talked to me about a meddling hedgehog that was rebelling against the rules." I frowned and turned away from him. "Not that I can blame you though. It is a hard job you have after all, and it's very hard to get used to. I should know. I've been around over a thousand years. I'm Ren. I assume you're Sonic? Well, it's a pleasure." We shook hands. I knew right away Ren was the Leader of all the Grim Reapers.

I still wondered why he was so familiar to me. I threw the man on the ground.

"Delivery," I said smiling.

"At least Katherine didn't bring it for you this time."

"I'm sorry. That won't happen again." Why was I bothering to be polite?

"I would hope not. Hmmmm. His crimes and his deeds must be weighed. Sally!" A skeleton approached him and took the man from his arms.

"Weighed?" I asked.

"To see how much sin he has done. You can't get into Heaven with heavy sins. It would be unthinkable! We'd never be forgiven. I do feel bad sending some people away but it's my job. My fate. There's nothing else I can do." He sighed. "In time you will learn this and understand it."

"I already understand," I said.

He looked at me. "But you don't. Not yet. You haven't been dead long enough yet. You have ways to learn. You will get there, but not yet. But you will," he said smiling. "I have faith in you, even though we have just met."

He seemed different from all the reapers I had met. He was kind and yet he seemed sad. I didn't get why he seemed so familiar to me though. I feel like I know him from somewhere. But he was so sad and kind. He seemed to hate his job just I did, but maybe he was right. Maybe, I didn't know what 1000 years of this was. Maybe I would learn to understand, even though I knew I wouldn't. I hated this fate just as anyone. At least I have someone to relate to.

Ren took the man from the ground and walked over to one of the walls and gestured his hand in a way that made the wall disappear. In its place was a pair of huge golden scales. On one side there was a moon and on the other was a devil. I was seriously hoping that his 'sins' weren't enough to make him go to hell. Ren handed him to another woman and placed him on the scale with the devil. He went down really low. I felt myself sweating.

"His sins are very heavy. Let's hope that he'll be able to move on," Ren said.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Romeo said from behind leaning up against one of the columns.

I turned from him and looked at that man I had reaped. The thing Ren had called Sally took the man from the other scale and placed him on the other. He really didn't move the scale at all.

Ren sighed and lowered his head. "I guess that's it then." He looked towards Romeo. "Romeo, you know what to do! Open the gates!"

"Yes, master!" Romeo said. And he began chanting ancient words that I couldn't make out. But I knew one word he said. Hell hounds. I didn't know why but I knew that. Bright red light began coming out f the ground and I covered my eyes and then after awhile, it stopped and in its place was a huge black door, overflowing with dark black smoke. Romeo then changed from a white hedgehog to a demon. He opened the door and fire and the sounds of ghosts came overflowing out of it. Black hands surrounded the door and many ghosts started to come out of the door.

"Foolish mortal man!" he shouted over all the noise. "You are hearby sentenced to Hell due to your foolish ways in your life. You will remain 100 years doing hard labor in Hell to cleanse your sins. May the lord have mercy on your soul." He gestured his hand to the door and many long black hands began to drag him out the door. I could see nothing of him but the tears in his eyes and I heard his loud screams as they dragged him into hell. I saw him screaming to me for help, but there was nothing I could do to help him. They probably would have sent me in there after him. I mouthed I'm sorry and I turned my back to hide my shock in this and my doors slammed shut as soon as his hand was gone and the screaming stopped. I looked over at Ren in disbelief. He sighed.

"Glad that's over," he said sadly. "You may go now." He said to me.

I was shaking. "Where'd he go?" I said stuttering. That was the most horrific thing I had ever seen. You'd better get used to it, I told myself. You're going to be seeing it for a long time.

"Into Hell. Where He is. He must work off all his sins. I know what you're thinking, but there was no way I could have spared him. That man had no remorse in his heart. He was evil beyond all compare. I don't like sending people to hell, but it's my job. I can't let any evil get into such a sacred place as Heaven. They would destroy it and take it over. Hopefully, Sonic, one day I will have someone to take my place so I can go. But until then I have to protect the good people of the world and punish the bad."

I stared. "How do you know he was evil?"

He gave me a look.

"Seriously."

"Some Grim Reapers have powers. My power is to see into the hearts of people. Which is useful so we are sure we don't make any mistakes. But these years have grown on me, and since then, I have watched every single person I love die. The only thing that keeps me going is that I might be able to see them again. And I can't let evil rule the earth. We have enough fighting, I don't need more," he said sadly.

"That doesn't mean you have throw them into hell! Maybe they would be sorry if you give them a chance!" I shouted.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have a kind heart ,Sonic. But that will surely get you into trouble. Perhaps we will meet again. Romeo will show the way out. Now please go." He turned his back and walked to the doors in the back, the two men in front of them opened the doors, he walked through them and the doors slammed behind him.

I sighed and followed Romeo out. Everything I had thought about Grim Reapers were wrong. Ren was really now the only one I had respect for. He was the only one I had met that hated his job as much as I did. It made me think, why is Katherine so mad all the time? Did something happen to her before she died? Something that scared her for life?

I walked down the alley and I watched as the door disappeared and I walked away, my shoes smashing the water. Then I realized, it started to rain. I pulled up my hood even though I knew it wouldn't do much for keeping me dry. But I didn't think of it, and honestly, I didn't care. I wanted today to be over. Seeing the start of hell scared me to any life I might have left in me. I was seriously hoping that that would never happen to me. It really was the first time I had been scared ever since I was murdered. I hope that I will never be thrown into hell. I don't think I would've been sent to hell. I hadn't done that much bad things to go into hell, so maybe I'd get a pass. But I was seriously wondering why Ren was so different from any of the Grim Reapers. The ones I had met were mean and very annoyed with their job. Ren was probably the saddest man I had ever met. He probably would've started to cry if he could. But now, he really wanted to move on. From that day forward, I never really criticized any of the Grim Reapers again. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, I guess.

The rain was coming down really hard, and I was tired. I guess I would have to send a reply to Knuckles tomorrow. I had to get home and sleep, and try to get hell out of my head so I could focus. I walked out, it was really dark out, and I was getting soaked. I might as well try to make a run for it, but I was too tired. Think, Sonic, I told myself, Do you want to get wet, or be lazy and walk home? I thought about it for a minute. Then I decided it would be better if I try to make a run for it so I could sleep. So, I took a deep breath of exhaustion and was about to run off when I heard a scream. It was as if someone was being murdered or attacked. I walked out into the street out of the alley and looked in both directions until I heard the scream again. I ran towards the sound of the scream and stopped in my tracks. It was like I had seen this before.

I was running, it was raining hard, and someone was in peril. And right in front of me was a tall cloaked figure.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

He turned to me and I looked behind him, and the figure on the looked familiar to me. And then the moon came up from behind the clouds and I looked in horror at the figure on the ground. It was Knuckles.

His body was on its side and his neck was covered in bite marks, all of them dripping with blood. He was barely breathing. I took a step back. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were filled with horror.

My nightmare had come true.

The man removed his hood and his skin was even paler than any Grim Reaper and his mouth was dripping with blood. And when he opened his eyes, I knew without a doubt that this dream I had had one night had come true. But how? I am a psychic or something?

"Yes," the man said licking his lips. "And it was delicious." He smiled cruely.

I clenched my teeth and balled my fists.

"You monster!" And I lunged at him.

He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Wow. This guy was strong. I had to get Knuckles out of here but how?

"Ha! Think you're strong enough ,boy? I had 300 years on your ass new Grim Reaper! I guess you'll never actually get to see Heaven once I'm through with you!"

I stood up.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you?"

"You'll find out," he said evilly as he lunged at my throat. He reminded of Shadow when he said that.

No. I was going to die again in misery. Well, at least I'd be out of this.

"Goodbye Knuckles." I said as I felt his teeth at my throat. This was the end all over again.

Or so I thought.

His teeth stopped and he groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. He then struggled in pain. I looked at him. He had a sort of spear in his chest. And someone took it out, and I looked up to who it was who saved me. It was Sam.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You got lucky. If I hadn't been around the corner hearing the scream you'd be dead." He looked at Knuckles. "Oh dear. Not again."

He felt his neck. He sighed in relief as Knuckles moved his head to the side as he touched him.

"Oh, thank god. A few more minutes he would've been far beyond my reach." He then looked at me.

"Please, Sam. Help him." I begged, tears coming out of my eyes. I had been the one who swore to protect him and he was at near death. I didn't want him to be in the same state as me. They had lost one, I don't think they would take it if they lost Knuckles too.

"Did you know this man?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Katherine would kill me. But, for your sake, Sonic, I promise he will live." He placed his hands on his chest and white lights began to come out of his hands. The wounds began to heal and the blood was gone. Knuckles took a deep breath and began breathing normally. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You." And then he collapsed again on the ground.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"That's what Grim Reapers do: we save good people, no matter if its from death or a bad last experience. And you, my friend, are lucky to be alive after facing one of those," he said. "These are some of the most dangerous things you will ever meet."

"What was that anyway?" I asked.

"Sonic, you were just attacked by our greatest enemy, the FD Legion. And again. You're lucky to be alive."

I looked at him in confusion as we walked into the night. I picked up Knuckles as he sliced the man who attempted to kill me. I guess he was right, and I owe him my life.

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait!

Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	13. Souleaters

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 13: Souleaters

Sam and I walked. The rain seemed to go on forever, but it wasn't the main problem I was thinking about now. I was carrying Knuckles, and he had seen what had happened. I only hoped that he wouldn't come looking for me. Actually, I was really hoping he wouldn't send the police on me. That was my main worry. That would be A) Weird, since they were the ones who viewed my death as a suicide, B) Annoying, cause that's what policemen are, and C) that was the last thing I really needed right now, because he did, he wouldn't trust what he thought was alive and wouldn't help me solve my murder. And we both needed help. Badly. We walked down the street, luckily, no one was around, so there wasn't any worry about running into the police. And even though it was raining, Sam bandaged Knuckles' neck after it clotted. Sam assured me he would be fine as long as we get him home, but as soon as he did get home, he would need plenty of rest if he wanted that wound to heal. After a couple of days, Sam's magic would start to kick in. And if everything went right, Knuckles wouldn't remember a thing. Thunder clashed and soon lightning lit up the sky. I had to get home. I was tired and was really hurt from almost being killed again by some weirdo from the...What was it? Oh, yeah. The FD legion. What the hell was that? What did the FD stand for? Maybe I'd find out. I sneezed. Oh damn. With all this walking in the rain, I was sure I would get a cold for sure. At least Sam and I wouldn't have to worry about the moon. But I would have preferred the moon over getting sick in a heartbeat. I started to cough, and then I groaned.

I kept leading Sam all the way across town to my old house. I checked to see if anyone was up. I was taking a wild guess no because all the lights were off. I was just praying that Tails and Amy may have been out doing something I didn't know. Rather than being here and seeing Knuckles knocked out, with a bandage around his neck. But why was I so worried? If they found out I was still here, it could be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I could go home. Be with a family again, be loved again. And worst case scenario, I'd have Katherine out of my life forever. But then just as I was thinking that, something struck me. It wouldn't make a difference. Things would just go back to the way it originally was, except it would be harder for them to accept me being still here, plus, my face would be different. They would just remember me for the way I was. And going back into a house where the girl I loved hated me, my friend that was still heartbroken of my death, and one that wouldn't give up on me was just too hard for both them and me. And it would be just too painful, they could never see me again, nor I them. I guess the lesson here is the more you try to remember, the harder it is to accept. And take it from someone who's dead, it is goddamn hard to accept. That still didn't mean I would stop helping Knuckles solve my murder. That would be it, then the time would come for me to take my rightful place among the souls of the dead.

Man, I so did not say that. I sound like my grandfather. God, maybe Katherine's vocab is growing on me.

Anyway, I remember there used to be a bench on the porch. I pointed to it and Sam laid Knuckles on the bench. Sam brushed all the dust off of Knuckles' body and checked his neck to make sure that there was no more blood dripping out of his neck. I looked at I was looking at him, wondering what to do, when Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs so hard that I almost tripped on them. I think I kinda hurt my ankle on the way down. He continued to run, ignoring my groans when I think my ankle sprained, and dragged us by the tree I hid behind when I delivered that note. He placed me behind the tree and held my arm against it hard so that I couldn't move. Just saying stay put would have been much preferred.

'Stay here," Sam said hurriedly. I frowned when he left.

"I can't do anything else! I broke my ankle dammit! And all you can say is just..."

"SHUT UP!" Sam whispered, clearly angry. "Don't talk either! You'll give us away!"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam disappeared for a few minutes. And I looked at my ankle and tried to move it but I couldn't stand up at all. When I did, all I felt was pain and agony. Great. I really did sprain my ankle.

"Thank you so much for spraining my ankle!" I shouted. I was so angry that I hadn't even noticed that it had stopped raining for the slightest minute. My annoyance went from the rain to my sprained ankle. I pushed my sock down a little so I could look at it but it was too dark to get a good look at it at all. Great, I would have to wait a little while for Sam to come back. That idiot, I bet that he hadn't even noticed that I was screaming in pain. It would be amazing if he even came back. Well, maybe if I was lucky someone would come around the corner and help get home. I needed to get home to at least write my next letter to Knuckles and at least attempt to crawl to that tree, no matter how much my ankle hurts. I was still hoping that Knuckles could trust me enough to keep this going. But I didn't want him to tell anyone about this, not even Amy or Tails. If he did, I would never be able to figure out who caused my murder and the suffering of my family. Or the more of it at least. I still have to know who pulled the trigger and turned my life into death and blood. Blood forever on my hands of innocent people. I will find whoever killed me. I swear to God if he even exists. I was thinking about what exactly I was going to write and say, when something grabbed me and stuck their fingernails deep into my arm. The person dragged me across the street up to my old house and pinned me up against the stairs, the woods starting to go into my back. I was wincing in a lot of pain when I opened my eyes to see who it was and I gasped. It was the man that attacked me and Knuckles in the street.

He still had blood still on his mouth and it still looked fresh as it did in the rain, like he had eaten in the last 15 minutes. His red eyes were filled with anger and hunger, he was mad, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He wanted revenge but that was really weird. I saw him die, stop breathing, his eyes filled with death. So why was he still alive?

"No," I stuttered. "No, you're supposed to be dead. I saw it. How can you still be alive?"

He smiled evilly. "What you saw was my brother be killed by that idiotic friend of yours. How kind of you to remember, well I can't have you or your lucky friend up there remembering any of this so I'm going to kill you now. You'll make a fine midnight snack."

I was trying to think about what to do when I remembered what Sam had done to kill off that last man. I remembered his scythe. I grabbed mine out of my coat and just as he was about to bite my throat, I stabbed him in his stomach and he groaned in pain and started to scream. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. I kicked him down the stairs and ran down them, ignoring the pain in my ankle. He tried to get up but I pinned him to the ground with my good foot and stabbed him again in his heart this time. I watched as his body began to shake a little as he died and him groan in agony. But no matter how much he tried to break free, I held him to the ground until he eventually stopped moving and breathing, his eyes filled with death. I was beginning to take the scythe out when a hand took it out for me. I looked at the hand and I saw Sam. He looked at the blood at the scythe and it disintigrated in hand into a million pieces. He then looked at the ground at the dead man and then looked up at me with awe. He pointed to the corpse and it didn't take me long to figure out that he was asking me whether or not I killed him. The only thing I could do was nod.

"Sonic, you killed him!" He smiled. "But how did you do it?"

I explained how I stabbed him in the heart just as he did. And how he seemed to want to keep his identity a secret.

'Hmmmmmm," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, maybe he didn't think you were a reaper. But whether he knew or not, he would have killed you anyway. But it is still impressive that you were able to kill such a monster this early in the game. By the look of you, I didn't even think you knew how to fight."

That got me pissed.

"Do you know who I once was? I was Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud! I ate Eggman's plans for breakfast so many times that I almost got that clown to retire after that! I have saved the world so many times that my name was almost all over the world! And when you see that dead asshole on the ground, never make that mistake again!" I shouted.

That was the first time I had ever yelled like that since that night with Amy. Sam seemed pretty stunned. Not that I blame him. It was the first time I had ever stood up for myself with him.

"Forgive me. I only assumed because it was your first time killing someone that isn't an unlucky spirit. Our job and those monsters are linked." He looked up at the porch and I turned around to see Knuckles waking up. "Come on! We're wasting time!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Ow!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle is all," I said wincing, trying to ignore the pain.

Sam put my arm over his shoulder and carried me out, I was trying my best not to complain mostly because it didn't make much of a difference whether he carried me or dragged me, the pain was still the same. I looked back to see Knuckles struggling to open his eyes while Sam's speed began to increase as I saw Knuckles waking up and falling off of the bench. I would've laughed if I was still alive. I would be surprised if I ever smiled or laughed again. Now, I was hoping that he was alright, but I couldn't see because by the time he had fallen, we were already half way across town in the front of the old haunted mansion that had been there for as long as I can remember.

* * *

337 Cobweb Hill. No one ever went near it, it was said that a very rich family had lived there once a very, very long time ago. There was a mother and father, and they had twins, a boy and a girl. Legend had it that the man's wife had accidentally left the son alone one day while she and her husband were drunk, and the place was gased by someone and the three of them got out but the little boy wasn't so lucky.

Poor kid. He was only six.

But the woman's husband blamed his son's death on his wife, and guess what he did next? He killed her by poisoning her and set the house on fire. The house was still in pretty good shape after that, but no one ever heard what happened to the girl and her father after that. And no one went to the house after that. And besides, no one had the money to fix it, and no one even wanted it so there was really no point in either tearing it down and fixing it up. So why it was still there even I couldn't tell you. But why was Sam bringing me here?

"I was expecting a hospital," I said in pain.

"You won't need it. Plus it's a waste of time," Sam said. "After you." I gave him a look and he returned it with a look of "Oh, yeah" and helped me up the really long staircase.

He took from his coat pocket a set of keys, took one out that looked like a knife and stuck it into the keyhole and it opened after red light shone around it and it opened in front of us. Sam helped me inside and for the first time I saw the horrors of 337 Cobweb Hill.

Well, first of all, it was pitch black. The only light I saw was the light flickering of candles in the golden stands that were covered in cobwebs. The floor had a long red carpet that led up to another long flight of stairs and at the top of those stairs, if you wanted to see the top, you'd have to go up and see it because it was too dark to see. The pillars had spiders crawling across them and all the other doorways were pitch black so you couldn't see anything at all. I guess whoever lived here liked it that way. Pitch black. So dark that if you dared to walk in, you would walk out very fast. I'm sorry I can't describe the foyer or the house very well but it was just too dark. I mean, I can see very well but not like this. So sue me. Oh wait you can't! I'm dead! HA!

Sam helped me walk into the right side of the foyer into another dark room, and when Sam and I went through the door, the candles light up the room and there was a figure laying across the couch reading a book. It was Katherine.

She looked up at the two of us and smiled. She put down her book and sat up.

"Looks like you've been through a lot tonight," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. One of these days I will really ask her what the hell her problem was. "Oh wonderful you got blood all over the carpet and you sprained your ankle."

"You know what I think..." I started.

"Katherine," Sam interrupted. "They're back. Two just attacked Sonic and this boy in the street. They must be requiting innocents again."

"What?"

We turned to see Elisa and Matt in the door way and as they passed the fireplace lit up.

"You can't be serious!" Elisa screamed.

"This is their blood. Sonic here killed his first one. And I can tell it wasn't enough for his scythe." Sam took my scythe or what was left of it and gave it to Katherine. She sighed and tossed it into the fire. There are times where I wanted to take a ribbon, wrap it around her neck and teach her a lesson, and since she wouldn't die, maybe I'd get some respect from her.

"Who did they attack?" Matt asked.

"Some Ecidna that lives nearby. I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got lucky. If fact, they both got lucky. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I think Sonic and him wouldn't be with us anymore." Sam patted my shoulder and Matthew came over and pushed my collar down a little. Weird.

"Hmmmm," he said. "It's pretty deep but it doesn't need any bandaging and there's hardly a loss of either soul or blood."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"But we don't know about that another that was attacked. I think he loss quite a little bit," Sam added.

"But if you healed him, it should come back to him in a few days," Elisa said.

"Either way, he still could've seen something and may expose us," I said bravely.

Everyone just looked at me in awe.

"That monster that attacked me said that he couldn't let either one of us live to expose him. They must be hiding something. Those monsters want something. And they won't stop until they have it and until they have it, they will kill anyone who knows anything about it,  
I finished. "And I think that..."

"Finally, some sense out of you, Sonic," Katherine interrupted. Cut off again. "We need to inform the council about this and begin training. I will not let more innocent people be turned into such lifeless monsters. Now Sam..." Now it was my turn to cut someone off.

"I think I should recieve training on how to kill these things. I may not know so much about it but I think I should fight for you based on everything you have done for me and since I cannot protect people anymore, the least I could do is help you out on this." I was serious. I wouldn't allow innocent people dying. I had already let people down with my death and this what I owed them.

"Sonic, I was just about to say that," Katherine sneered. Yeah right. "But you can't fight until you're healed and ready to fight."

"Until then Sonic," Elisa said. "Matt, Sam and I will be your teachers on this. You've only slain one Souleater and we've slain hundreds. You'll need our help. You may not get as lucky as you were tonight."

"I would be honored to work with you," I said.

"Good," Katherine said.

"Come on, Sonic," Matt said. "For the next week, this mansion will be your home. Come on, I'll help you with that ankle."

He and Elisa helped me up the stairs and he was a lot more helpful than Sam was on the way down here.

"I still have questions," I said.

"We have all week," Matt smiled.

"We'll prepare you best we can. You're part of our family now, Sonic. And we can't put your life in that kind of danger again," Elisa said as they helped me walk.

For some reason I felt ready. But my mind drifted from them to the note and how hard it was going to be to deliever it now that I was here.

Was Katherine watching me? Or was I as Romeo put it, "Fortune's fool"? Now that I had four Grim Reapers watching me, getting that letter to Knuckles will not be that easy.

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait! What was it like 3 months? I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please with the reviews! We need MORE! If you know anyone who likes Sonic please ask them to read this! We need at least 11 reviews to continue!

Please review and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	14. Meeting the Ghost Girl

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 14: Meeting the Ghost Girl

**Author's note: In this chapter, our story gets a little twist! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Elisa and Matt helped me up to the stairs. I was a little sleepy but I knew that I had to stay awake. I had to get that note to Knuckles and fast! I mean now that they know I'm here and such, getting out of the house is not going be easy! I can't tell you how much I wanted to break from their arms helping me to run out the door back to my house. Now, I have something I guess I can be proud of. #1 being murdered and surviving, and #2, two murder attempts after being dead, and surviving it. But seriously, what was up with those demon monsters? They kinda reminded me of a bounty hunter that loves souls, but I had a feeling if I said that, I would have been slapped. I guess now at this point, it was now survival of the fittest, hehe, ie, not me at all. I would've been killed again if Sam hadn't gotten there in time. I guess now I realize I should be more careful. With murders going on, it was getting really confusing, and now that I realize that, I guess with more deaths by these things, meant more work for me. This really is the worst week of my life. Thank you so much God! Or wizard of oz, or whatever the hell is up there! You're so funny! You know that there are a ton of people who are actually alive just starving for some hilarious comedy like yours! I still have questions. I mean, I guess now I really understand what exactly they would be talking about at breakfast now, not that I even listen at all. Right, I know you guys want a tour. Typical of people who might even bothering listening. Well this was what I saw.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. The further we went up the stairs, the creakier the steps became. Actually, I'm not sure how far up the stairs we went, but i know it was at least a few floors. I wasn't paying attention because despite what happened, I was very tired and off guard. I really didn't want to talk about anything even though I was really curious about the whole thing with the soul eaters. If that was what they were called, why did Sam call them something different. Oh, I really didn't care at this point. I wanted a healed ankle and a bed. It was a long day. Why continue it? I didn't even know what time it was. How wonderful. Only a few hours after a reap I actually didn't complain about only ended in nothing but a broken ankle, Knuckles maybe not even wanting to help now that he had been attacked and/or recognize me as Silver, the guy he met a coffee shop downtown. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I can't even walk up or down the stairs now without help. What was I going to do? My ankle must've been at least a little sprained if not shattered. I have to get back to the park by tomorrow or my chances of solving my murder are slowly fading into oblivion just like my face was. I didn't even want to think about how that bastard had shot me and then chopped the shit out of my face. What I don't understand is because of those marks on my face, how could the coroner think that my death was suicide. People today are just so stupid. Not to mention useless. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Great, except now, I really am not myself now am I? If I was going to at least attempt to solve my murder, I have to do it alone. Katherine would kill me if she found out, and if anyone else did, they would tell her and would die. Again.

As we went further up the stairs, the more I wondered how long we could walk. It seemed like the stairs could actually switch the direction they wanted. It was weird in a way. Finally, we stopped at a door at the end of another creepy hall that was even more dark than the other hallways we had gone through. Now that I really think about all of them, I realize that it really couldn't matter. They all look the same. I'm really wondering if they keep it this way when the sun is out, since they have no problem with keeping the windows wide open with the moon shining brightly through the window at the end of the hall. I looked at my hand, it was once again, bones. It didn't really bother me anymore. It was cool seeing my bones, even though they weren't even mine. My real body was rotting away in the ground in the graveyard, while I was stuck in this shell. I wasn't even sure if it was even a body. Sure it had blood but that could be ketchup or fake blood or... GAH! I don't want to get into it! Why does my 'body' change in the moonlight and why am I so weak compared to these things? I was never this weak in real life. So what happened? My body was different for sure but did that matter? Did it change things around for me?

Matt took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door in front of us. The door opened with a creak, the door probably wasn't opened in years. We went into the room and it was really dark. The only light was the moonlight shining through the window. I was a little afraid that there was a monster in the room and that's why the room hadn't been opened. But when Elisa started to light a few of the candles, I was a little more relived. There were no monsters or crap like that. It was, to my standards, a room. There was a bed, covered in cobwebs and dust, a few places to keep clothes, a trunk, and a balcony, which I had always wanted in my room when I was alive, but never had the chance to get. I was beginning to wonder if I would be staying here at least for a while. How would I ever get out of here?

"Your room, Sonic," Matt said.

I was speechless, and not in a good way. It was disgusting, sick, and smelt like rotten eggs.

Elisa saw my reaction, sighed, swore in french, and sprayed some air re freshener. She gave me a look. "Happy, mon ami?"

"Happier," I said. I tried to walk but I fell over on the ground.

"Jeez, don't forget that you may not be able to die, but that doesn't mean you're not vulnerable!" Matt said, helping me up from the floor. "That bite has taken a lot out of you, so please take it easy, ok?"

"Why exactly am I so weak?" I asked.

They helped me over to the bed and lay me down. Elisa took my shoe off to look at my ankle. She looked in disgust. "It's a lot worse than I expected in to be," she said while pulling out some bandages and some sort of liquid in a spray bottle. "Hold still, this might sting a little." She sprayed the liquid on my ankle. I winced and cried out in pain a few times, but after a few minutes, my ankle went from being swollen to actually looking better, and I didn't feel anymore pain. Elisa started wrapping some bandages around my ankle, when I asked a stupid question.

"Why can't heal like Sam did to Knuc... I mean that guy in the alley?" I asked.

"Because only Sam has mastered that special power," Matt answered. "Sam has no ill will against the living, so he went to the High Leader and learned how to heal. Now, since he's so good at it, Sam now is considered to be not only a master, but is now a Derleron."

I raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A Grim Reaper with natural powers. Some when they die are given powers, some don't, which either helps you in a good or bad way. But if you have special powers, training to fight Soul Eaters becomes a lot easier. Since you're interested in fighting in our noble cause in getting rid of them, you'll begin your training once your ankle is fully healed. Maybe Sam could look at and heal it, but he probably couldn't do much."

"If Sam is such a master, why couldn't he heal this?" I asked annoyed.

"Sam's powers are on limitation for something he did in his past," Matt said sadly. "Sometimes he can heal someone, other times, his powers don't work. That was his punishment. His powers are great, but he can't heal certain people, nor can he heal those destined to die. It's quite sad really what happened to him."

"What happened to him?" It seemed as if all I would do lying there was ask a million questions.

"If you want to hear the story, you'll have to ask him when you're better friends with him. I gave my word never to tell a soul, living or dead. Just know that it changed him completely and ruined him."

"Enough sad stories, Matt. Sonic needs his rest as do we. Bon newuit," Elisa said grabbing Matt by the arm and pulling him out of my room and shut off the light like my mom used to do when I was seven. I hadn't thought of that in awhile. Now, the only light in my room was the moonlight coming through the window.

Without hurting my ankle more, I moved to the ground to try to get the blankets down so that I could get under them. I wanted sleep, and I wanted that pain to go away. So, I was a Derleron. I guess that Sam and I have something in common. The mind that I had, that had been thinking a lot more in the past few days than I ever had in my whole life, was now wondering if the people I had met had powers too. I could see the future. Great. No pressure there. No, not at all. That would be a disaster if anyone knew. Just like what apparently happened to Sam. So it scarred him for life huh? He was sure cheerful after something that scarred him for life. Maybe he just didn't want to show it. And what would be so horrible that powers would be put on probation? What? Did he reap his mother or something? Or was he just being stupid? I wouldn't know, nor would I bother asking as I asuming that I wouldn't even get an answer. I was still really curious. Maybe I would get the courage to ask him one day, but for now I would have to deal with asking questions to Matt and Elisa.

I looked out the window and looked at the moonlight which was removed with a falling and strong rain. I was wondering what they were doing right now. And more importantly, how they handling my death, now that I've been in the ground for at least a few days. Knuckles was probably wondering what exactly happened tonight and why he had scars all over his neck. I missed him and them so much. I was also really wondering if Knuckles would trust me after what was going on. What the hell was he doing in the alley in the middle of a rainy night? Why? I was killed at night, my body was found in the river at night. No offense Knuckles, but doesn't that occur to him to stay out of the streets at night?

I sighed. As I was about to head of to sleep, I heard a giggling noise. My eyes opened wide. I hopped all the way to my new window, and looked out it, since the noise seemed to come from there. I searched the street, but saw nothing at all. I opened the windows and crawled to the balcony to get a closer look at the street. Again nothing, so I sighed and wanted to go back to bed, but I heard it again. This time it sounded like it was coming from up above me, so I looked up but still nothing was there. I was getting annoyed and I was trying to convince myself to not look any more because I was probably hearing things. But once again, the noise of giggling came again. I decided to stay there and ignore it. Man, this was getting annoying. Finally, deciding to go back to my room and call it a night, the giggling turned into a voice.

"For someone with good hearing you certainly can't find anything."

I turned but still couldn't see from whom the voice was coming from. I had no idea who the person was, but I was pretty sure that it was a teenage girl. I looked around again. Soon, I felt something behind me, so I turned. Before me was a teenage girl sitting on the balcony railing.

She had beautiful blonde hair that she wore down but some was pulled back by a purple hair band that she wore at the top of her head. She wore a dress, that was a combination of dark and light blue, but it looked sort of purplish so I wasn't sure if that was the color of it. The dress from the top part kind of looked medieval like and had puffs for her shoulders that weren't too big and a long light blue line trailed down her shirt from her white color. The length of the dress went down her knees and she wore white dress shoes on her feet. She was very beautiful for a human, not as beautiful as Amy though. Though their eyes had the same soul, although Amy's were green and hers were blue. By the look of her eyes, I could tell she had a kind soul. Although she was smiling and giggling, through her eyes, she looked quite sad. It made me sorry for her, even though I knew nothing about her and wasn't really sure what she was doing here in the first place. It was weird but I felt I knew her from somewhere.

"Nice night, huh?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess," I said trying to ignore the rainstorm. Suddenly lightning clashed the sky followed by a clash of loud thunder which made us both jump. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but it looked like the rain was actually going through her body. But I stupidly asked. "Would you like to come in? You seem wet and cold."

She smiled and walked in my room and I happily shut the windows. I lit a small candle to not give myself away.

"You're Sonic, correct?" she asked.

My eyes widened how did she know my name more or less knew that I wasn't dead?

"Uhhhh, yeah," I said monotone.

"Nice place you have got here," she said. "Better than what was up in space."

What? Space? This girl was weird. I wanted her to leave but also I knew that something about her was unusual.

She laughed. "You don't know who I am. You don't have to say it but I know you and I know you're a Grim Reaper."

I flinched and she laughed again. "I should know. I saw your body thrown into the river."

I winced and turned around.

"If you came to lecture me then leave," I said. Why was I saying this to someone I didn't even know?

She laughed. "Don't be mad," she said. "I think it's interesting. The most interesting thing that has happened to me in fifty years. Meeting a dead person up close and personal without having them try to grab me and take me to Ren."

That caught my attention. I wasn't so annoyed anymore. So, I asked the most basic question. "Who are you and how do you know all this?"

Her smile faded and she dropped her head.

"I am Maria Robotnik. And I am a runaway ghost."

* * *

That's it! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait! What was it like 5 months? I'm so sorry! If you want to know what happens next you must leave a review!

Please favorite and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	15. Tripping Finally Becomes a Good Thing

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 15: Tripping Finally Becomes a Good Thing

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and not to mention been very patient with me. Please continue to read and enjoy and get more reviewers who will also enjoy this story!  
**

**

* * *

**

My eyes widened as I discovered that this girl before me was a ghost. I had seen ghosts before but only when I reaped them, and this one didn't look half as bad as they did, in fact, it was funny when it took a long time to actually realize that they were dead. I didn't understand why of all people she would be coming to me for help. Then it hit me. I knew Shadow, I could see her, and I probably was the only person she thought she could trust. I didn't know what exactly I could do for her. I was dead with a physical body, sure I could talk to the living, but if I was seen with one, I would be sent to hell. I was pondering what to do when she spoke again.

"That's why I need you to do me a favor," she said while walking towards me.

"If you think that Shadow will talk to me, alive or dead, you came to the wrong house. Now I suggest you make a run for it before someone comes back to check on me," I said while lying back down on my bed. She was the least of my problems, even less than working for a bunch of dead newly revived people. Not only was it "fun" it was also annoying to listen to the pointless crap about how they hated being dead and how they had so much to do with their lives even though they couldn't afford it because they wasted their whole lives on drinking or driving to strip clubs. I had no sympathy for the dead unless they were cruelly murdered, like I was. But that was weird because the person I reaped earlier that evening had wasted his life just like I had. Oh, well. Sorry. I'm completely changed.

"You're the only person that's dead that isn't after me. That's why I have to ask only you," Maria stated. "Please, do this one favor for me and I can finally move on."

"And what if I actually help you, what then?" I said sarcastically.

"Then I can see Shadow again," she said sadly.

I scoffed. "You're dead as in nothing is left of you but your spirit. How are you possibly going to see him again if he can't even see you?"

"If you do this for me I will do something for you in return. I'll do it now if you'd like to convince you."

That got my attention. I couldn't leave the house for now, and if I did it would attract some attention not to mention more security the last thing I needed. And I needed to get that note to Knuckles, and I needed someone to do it for awhile until my ankle healed and then I could do it myself. Now, I couldn't even stand without help. That's not going to help either Knuckles or me. But what could I possibly do to help out not just a dead girl, but a ghost? She can't even lift anything or talk to anyone so how could she help me? But then again, as I thought about it, I wouldn't be able to even be allowed to leave the house with someone with me. And I really needed to reply to Knuckles if this murder would ever be solved. She could deliver notes through her without anyone knowing until I could eventually walk again. This wouldn't be exactly be easy. Be I had to know. So I asked.

"Are you able to lift objects of any kind?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Anything you want. Something specific?"

"A piece of paper. How is that ghosts can lift things?"

"I've been dead for so long I can do almost anything. They've been after me for so long." She started to walk over to a nearby chair. "I learned to defend myself." She picked up the chair without any hesitation. It scared me a little. I have never seen any of the ghosts I've seen being able to do that. She was different than anyone I had ever seen, but she looked so sad and lonely. Jeez, did she really miss Shadow that much? I then remembered Shadow telling me a story about a girl named Maria being murdered right in front of him. I never would've felt sorry for him if I was still alive, now I realize, that she loved him back as much as he loved her. Being in love for 50 years is a long time, and for her it must be frustrating to be able to stand right in front of him without him being able to see her. I now understood. Maybe making amends to Shadow wouldn't be a bad idea, it was the least I could do after all that's happened between us. Maybe this is where the healing begins for all of this. The part where I could finally find a way to let go of all this and start letting the people I loved move on with their lives after everything that's happened. I owe them that.

I sighed. I asked her to go look for a piece of paper and a pen since I couldn't get up to do it or else I'd make noise. I sat up in bed and used to the book next to me to write the note.

**"Someone that wants to help. Someone who believes that Sonic the Hedgehog didn't commit suicide. Please believe me when I say that I want to help."**

I folded up the note a couple of times and handed it to Maria.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.

"You know where I was murdered? Put this in the tree and make sure it doesn't get wet," I said.

"Why don't I just drop it off at your house?"

I winced. What if Amy saw it? She'd throw it away and tell Knuckles not to ever think about it ever again. At this point, she was the only one standing in the way of solving my murder. But I guess this was an ok idea.

"Sure, but make sure only Knuckles sees this, ok?"

She nodded, and started to head towards the window. It started to stop raining. She turned around. "If I do this, will you do this favor for me?"

"Fine. Now go."

And with that, she disappeared into the moonlit night. I lay back in my bed, and pretended to be asleep when Matt came in to check on me. It reminded me when my father used to do it. I finally fell asleep, Amy the last thing on my mind.

* * *

The next day I was treated as though I was sick. They wouldn't let me leave my room or let sunlight in the room, Sam and Matt came in to check on me a lot, telling me not to move at all, which was really annoying because whenever I did, they would inject something into me to make me not be able to move, which was a real pain in the ass whenever I had to scratch my nose. Throughout the whole day, I began to wonder if Maria got to my house OK, or if she was still here. Either way, there was no possible way to know since I was practically being held prisoner over a broken ankle. Yay. Was this really the only option for getting better? When I said this, Katherine tied me to the bed, and again, was a pointless move. I was still really annoyed when Elisa came in and read me the history of France. It was at that moment that I would have thrown something at the window if only I could even lift my finger. This was the routine for a whole month! Rainbows and lollipops for sure! Maria came to visit me sometimes, but I really couldn't help her in my condition, and she said she would come back when I could move again.

Finally, after a whole while being tied a bed while not being able to move, I was allowed to finally go back to my apartment. Katherine paid the rent for me and gave the positive feedback that this was "the only favor she would ever do for me and that if I ever got blood on the carpet again she would kill me." Charming woman, isn't she?

A week after I got back to my apartment, as I was walking out, I had gotten the biggest thrill of my life since the night I saw Knuckles, Amy, and Tails in the cafe over a month ago. I was beginning to run because Katherine texted me the person I had to take and I hadn't even gotten 30 ft from the building when I tripped over something and wacked myself into a tree. It wasn't until I actually got rid of the stars floating over my head that I realized I tripped over a branch and had run into something.

"Hey asshole! Watch where you're going! I'm not in the mood for jerks!"

As I was attempting to get up, I realized that I knew this voice. It was sweet and gentle, like the song "I should tell you" in RENT. I looked up at the figure. It was Amy.

Even angry, something she usually never was at this level, she was still as beautiful as I remembered her. I missed her so much, to even be in her presence floored me. It was like walking on the moon for the first time. I never actually realized how wonderful this feeling was until she was right there in front of me.

"What are you, deaf? I said watch it!" she yelled.

Once I got back to reality, I said. "Oh. I'm soooo sor-sorry. Ca.. Can I help ya...you with your stuff?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll forgive you then," she said sarcastically.

I started to gather all the stuff that had fallen out of her bag, and then I came across the letter that Maria was told to give to Knuckles and my funeral brochere and a picture of me. When she wasn't looking I stuffed the letter into my pocket.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I don't even watch where I'm going sometimes, but I'm in a hurry. Nice to meet you. Uh... bye!"

"Wait!"

Oh shit.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"Umm." No, you were only in love with me for forever. "I don't think so."

"You look so familiar. You remind me of someone I once knew."

My eyes widened and I looked away. She's not supposed to see who I am, how can she?

"Well, that's great. But I really must be going."

"Those shoes. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Pretty sure." I said.

"Well, we've met now. I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure, but I really must go," I said shaking her hand quickly.

"Will I see you again?" she said.

"Maybe." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a total lie either.

I started to walk away when she screamed about the letter and then I ran off. A few seconds later, I was at that tree I was murdered under and put my hand in the hole to try to feel a letter. Nothing. Why didn't she do as I asked? The letter was with Amy and now I'm doomed. But then I heard footsteps coming towards the tree and I ran behind a nearby bush. I had left the note by the tree in case it was Knuckles and as I looked closer at the figure. It was Knuckles! I sighed out in relief and watched him pick up the note. His hand went to his face to cover his shock. I smiled. He folded up the note into his pocket and put a reply letter into the tree.

"I hope that this is actually real and not a joke. I need justice not just for me, but for my family, and for Sonic." He looked back at the tree. "I'm seriously hoping that we'll find your killer, Sonic."

After he left, I read his note.

"**OK, if you have information. I want to hear it."**

"You got it Knuckles, we will get this son of a bitch. I promise."

I then ran off into the distance to prepare for another visit with Ren.

* * *

That's it! We hoped you enjoyed it! And it has been a year since I first started My Soul's Oath and I want to thank you all for being so supportive and I love you all! And I hope you stay with me and Sonic and the GR squad until the very last word! If you want to know what happens next you must leave a review!

Please favorite and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	16. The Truth About Maria

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 16: The Truth About Maria

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and not to mention been very patient with me. Please continue to read and enjoy and get more reviewers who will also enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

Don't get me wrong. I really like Ren a lot, but sometimes he stares off into nowhere and I end up staying longer than I want. This was one of those times. Ren was staring off into space again with his back turned and even though I can't see their faces, I'm pretty sure that the rest of the council was getting sick of this too from the snoring in the backround. Me? I was just sitting in a corner playing with my DSi that I had bought for these times. Sure I got bored with racing against Princess Peach and Luigi in Mario Kart but it always kept me busy, and I always won. Yeah, it always kept me busy until I got bored. An hour later, I was still there and I was completely bored. No, worse than bored except I can't think of a worse word for bored. I asked Romeo, "Does this always happen with him?"

"All the time," Romeo replied. "It's near impossible to get him out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's thinking, in his own way. I've been his apprentice for over 200 years and I have never been able to figure out what exactly he thinks about in those moments. Maybe he's thinking about his past life and what happened to him. Or maybe something else? I'm not sure, and I'm sure I will never know."

"You've been dead 200 years?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, last time I checked. It will be the anniversary of my death next month. It's burns my soul when I think about it."

"How did you die?" I asked. I had a feeling that I would be asking this question to everyone I met here. But then again, maybe not.

"Maybe one day, I will tell you. But it is not now. I have too much on my mind right now. I've been trying to figure out how to find this Ghost fugitive."

"What? You guys have names for every ghost? What do you guys do in your free time?" I scoffed.

"As I was saying," he continued, sounding annoyed. "I've been hunting one that got away."

Now that got my attention. "So you're saying that sometimes ghosts get away after they reaped?"

"That's what I mean. Now, anyway, let that be a lesson to you: the next time you have an assignment, until the door appears, never let them out of your sight for a moment. That was my mistake, 50 years ago."

When he wasn't looking my eyes widened. 50 years ago? Wasn't that around the time Shadow said Maria had died?

"Poor thing. It was the first time in my life when I pitied one of my assignments. Why? Because she was just a little girl, not like any of the children I had ever seen, and I had to watch her be brutally murdered. As I was waiting for the portal to open, she told me all her dreams, her love for earth and her grandfather, and her deep and passionate love for a hedgehog. I think she told me his name was Shadow. If you had seen the state of her body, that image would keep you awake at night. Just like it did me. She was badly beaten, and then eventually executed. The people that raided her home, was it money they were after, or maybe something else? Was her grandfather a criminal? Who knows? But in the end, they were the murderers. They tortured her for information, but she never said a word. I was quite horrified after that murder. I mean, I've seen so many horrible crimes in my 200 years after my death, Sonic, but none of which were that brutal. She was just a little girl, and I couldn't believe what they did to her. And that guilt, is why she's still on the loose. I'll never forget, and I'll never give up trying to find her."

"What happens when they escape?" I asked. "I mean couldn't they just run free?"

"NO!"

I stepped back a little.

"Sorry, but when they wander, they never move on, and more years of escape, means more likely that they will keep gaining more powers to tell the living about us and the world we live in, preventing the world from ever keeping a balance. People have to die, whether they like it or not. It's the way of life. We're born, we live as long as we're destined to, and then someone comes to take that life away."

"I never thought of it that way," I said. "But can they alter their looks?"

Romeo gave me a look. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden? That doesn't sound like you."

Oh, no. He was right! I never really took much of an interest to anything, so I had to think fast on an excuse. I couldn't tell him that Maria was at my house, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to. I guess it was because she did me a favor and I had to repay her what she had done for me, and if it got out that I was letting a ghost stay at my house, I'm pretty sure that the reac

"I just want to take your advice, Romeo, and not let any get away as you did." That was smooth, let's see if he'd fall for it.

He still had that face on, but still said. "No, they stay in the same form they did as they died. But time by time, they get stronger, they might even rise up against us."

"Alright Sonic you may go," Ren said, his back still turned to me.

"Took you long enough... Master."

"Well, I'm glad you brought something to keep yourself entertained. Romeo, can you show Sonic the way out?" Ren said.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," a voice in the distance said, though it sounded so close.

I turned around and I saw Sam. "He needs his training. I'll be happy to exchange him for this asshole," he said gesturing to the guy next to him.

Ren sighed. "Again, Samuel?"

"This time he started it. Take him off my hands, he's been with me for a week now and I want my brain back!" he shouted.

"Very well, you both may go. And you Mr...uh?"

"Johnson."

"Very well, Mr. Johnson it's time for us to weigh your sins. I trust Sam explained it all to you?" Ren asked.

"Yeah sort of," the young man said. "A lot of it got lost in a lot of drinks."

"Well whatever, you both may go now," Ren said.

"Goodbye, and good luck," Sam said to the man.

"And thank you for taking care of me," the young man said. "I hope we'll meet again."

"So do I," Sam replied. "Let's go, Sonic."

We walked out of the room and in a matter of moments we were all of a sudden outside from where I had reaped my guy and had gone into the portal. And I was about to tell Sam that I was in a hurry and was going to go home when really I wanted to rush off to go find some more clues to solving my murder when I felt a huge amount of pain hit my stomach really hard like if a hammer had been smashed into my stomach. I fell to the ground. I hadn't been hit that hard in... well... ever. I fell to ground, wincing in pain. I looked up at Sam, his arms were crossed and he looked really pissed off.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked annoyed, and then winced in pain.

"To knock some sense into what ever your killer didn't stab out when he killed you!" he yelled. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"About what, Sam?"

"You are contacting people from your former life, aren't you?" he demanded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Sonic, Katherine has made me keep an eye on you and lets get something straight right now. I'm not stupid as you might think I am."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm well aware of that but how..."

"I smelt the ghost girl in your room, you idiot!"

I hit myself in the head for not even thinking about that.

"Romeo's been hunting that girl for 50 years and you won't turn her in? Do you know what she could do to us?" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up close to his face. "Where is she?"

"I can't... tell you," I said.

"WHY?"

"I made a promise to her," I said weakly.

He threw me to the ground and I got used to pain so I didn't wince.

"Sonic, you have to stop this. You have to stop contacting Knuckles or else he won't be able to move on from this terrible accident."

That made me angry, no, not angry. Angry is a complete understatement. Furious is a more likely word that would suit my anger.

"ACCIDENT?" I roared. "ACCIDENT! SAM THIS MAN TOOK MY LIFE! HE TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO ANY OF THEM, OR EVEN SAY HOW SORRY I WAS FOR EVERYTHING I DID TO THEM! I NEVER GOT TO TELL AMY THAT I LOVED HER! HE MURDERED ME AND NOW EVERYONE THINKS I COMMITTED SUICIDE! WHETHER YOU TELL KATHERINE OR NOT ABOUT THIS, I DON'T CARE. I WILL NOT MOVE ON UNTIL I KNOW WHO DID THIS TO ME! I HAVE TO FIND THIS MAN AND GET MY REVENGE FOR WHAT HE TOOK!"

Sam looked stunned at what I just said that he didn't even speak for quite some time. He looked sympathetic. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, and patted it.

"I understand, Sonic," Sam said. "I'll make you a deal. You and Knuckles solve your murder before the anniversary of your death, and I won't tell Katherine. If you don't, you'll be in big trouble. I'm just trying to warn you Sonic. Contact between the living and the dead is completely forbidden, and you will not be forgiven for it."

"Sounds like you know it," I said.

He turned away.

"Matt told me something happened to you. Tell me what it was..."

"Sonic, breathe another word on the subject and I'll do worse things than ripping your head off."

I stopped, and I understood. Maybe one day, when we're closer friends, we'll be able to talk about it. I couldn't get under Sam's skin right now. If he told Katherine my secret, then I would spend the rest of eternity without knowing who put me here, and my family would live on without me, without knowing the truth.

"You have one year until my deadline, and I'd advise that you'd keep it quiet. I won't tell anyone about the ghost girl, but she better turn herself in by the next new moon, or else I'll be the one to throw her into hell myself to silence her forever."

"I understand," I said calmly. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Sam said coldly. "If Katherine does find out, she'll make you regret the day you met her."

And with that, he disappeared.

His words still remained with me in the alley, on the wind, and in the rain.

I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it before the year was up.

* * *

That's it! We hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been so long, I've been doing a lot, including other stories! So motivate me to write another chapter!

Please favorite and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	17. File Digging

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 17: File Digging

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and not to mention been very patient with me. Please continue to read and enjoy and get more reviewers who will also enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

After Sam very dramatically disappeared, I decided that I needed proof that I was murdered or else I wouldn't be able to get somewhere with either the police or with Knuckles. I was still wondering, how could a person not see that I was murdered? I was shot in the heart, stabbed a million times, and then apparently, according to Maria, my body was thrown in the river. There could've very well have been a huge sign in bright, shining letters, "HELLO? MURDER? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A SUICIDE?, and they would've just walked right past it as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Who ever murdered me must've made whoever examined my body after I was killed think that it was a plain old suicide even though that was far from the truth. Well I'll make them see the truth, those dumb-asses. And then I'll find who killed me, and rip his head off from his shoulders. The son of a bitch would pay for what he did, I would make sure of that.

You blasted my heart open, so I'll just return the favor.

OK, Sonic, think. After you met Katherine and Sam for the first time, where was the first place they took you? You saw your body and Katherine said that it was being prepared for your funeral. And that was only a few months ago, so what was that place? Why the hell can't you remember it? The morgue! That's what it was called right? They must have files on cause of death still there, I mean I was killed a month ago, not 30 years ago like some people. It still made no sense to me, but lets face facts, I'm not the smartest person on the planet and I never will be. So think, where was that place again? You ran from the tree where you were murdered, and trying to remember what that bastard looked like isn't going to help you right now. And then you ran up into the mountains where you were planning on going that night anyway to think. And then Katherine and Sam stopped you and told you that you were even that was something that you really didn't even want to believe, and then, they took you to the morgue. They were trying to identify the body, which was difficult with all the knife marks in your face. And then they told me my funeral was going to be tomorrow, which I still have no idea how she knew that after they were still trying to identify the body, and then you left.

THAT'S IT! THE MORGUE!

Oh, Sonic, dear Sonic, why are you so smart?

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to be able to get to where I was headed. Thankfully, I always remember everywhere I go so that in case I lose something while running, I can always just run and get it back in no time. Why I was I so going so slow when I was so close to trying find out why exactly some people thought I committed suicide that horrible night that I was clearly murdered and not taking my own life. I would show them, I would show them all. Even if I am dead, that doesn't mean I'll rest. Sure, I will accept my fate as being a Grim Reaper after I find out who killed me and can allow my family some peace and justice and can leave them be. I missed them so much, and that's why I have to do this. So that maybe they can attempt to move on as well, I didn't want them to let go of me yet, but eventually they would have to. Just not now. Moving on is going to be hard on me, but I will do it for them. And I need to do it for myself, because I can't keep dwelling on the past. Katherine was right, the harder you try to look back, the harder it it to move on. I managed to sneak past security, hell, I was still too fast for them to keep up with anyway, and it was kind of pathetic if you asked me. Nevertheless, I had work to do and files to steal.

I ran past the autopsy lab where there was blood all over the floor, and I realized that it was from the victim that was on the autopsy and I quickly walked away from it. I was assigned to take people's souls, not stick around to see what state their bodies are in,. Truthfully that's disgusting and I don't really give a shit. So I kept walking to where they kept the files of everyone dead, they never threw anything hopefully. Maybe I can find something in here that will prove that I didn't commit suicide and that I was really murdered and that it was totally obvious and once I proved that, there would be nothing to stop either me or Knuckles in finding this guy. I dug through files until I came down to the S files, and I began frantically looking for my name so that maybe it would be a file on me. Please be there, please be there, please don't be thrown out please.

My hoping and praying helped me because I found my file and it looked like it hadn't been touched or even looked over. I wondered why, and in a few minutes I was going to find out. I sat down on the floor, not really minding the coldness of the floor or the fact that I was sitting next to a dead body. I looked at the outside of the file and took it all in. This was the last record of me, and it was describing how I died. I took a deep breath, and opened the autospy report and the only thing I had to prove that I was murdered. When I opened it, this was what I saw. I looked at the pictures of my body from what was left of it and I noticed how much anger I had when I remembered that people thought that I had committed suicide rather than being murdered.

But when I looked at the place that said what knd of death that this was, I think I stopped breathing all together. Instead of saying that the type of death was a suicide, it said in bright red letters that the death was a homicide. Cause of death was internal bleeding from both the gunshot wound and also from the major stab wounds to the chest and stomach. I noticed that whoever did my autospy made a lot of notes on how I had died. How did this file get lost and how did it not get to the police? However murdered me must have switched the files because I knew from experience that once the police knew that it was a homicide, they would not stop until they found the murderer. And believe me, they would never stop until they found the killer. But since they dismissed it as not a homicide, they probably wouldn't listen to me. But they would listen to Knuckles and the person that examined my body. I needed to get these files to Knuckles and find the fake report and burn it. I packed up all the papers that I needed for Knuckles, close the file cabinets to make it seem to the people who worked here that no one had ever gone through their files. Besides, why would they care? I was basically just a sad soul who had committed suicide and that's it. They wouldn't mind if my file went missing. These files would now belong in the possession of Knuckles: the only person who could solve my murder.

I made sure that everything was the way it was before I came here, and then I raced out into the dark, cold night, running to the only place that I wished I was more than anything in the world.

* * *

I then raced to my old home, faster than I had ever ran in my entire life. I was, however very, very careful with all of the files. None of them could go missing, not one piece of evidence could go missing. Knuckles needed every page if he was to go to the police and he needed evidence. That's the only thing you need if you want to solve a murder. You need evidence and you need proof. Don't have either of these things, the case will be in the cold case files for the rest of eternity. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to move on with whatever I was in. I wanted this murder solved, and I wanted it solved now. So at least I know that the bastard is either dead or behind bars, and I can move on. Whatever the reason that my death was not considered to be a murder, I would not know, but at least with these files, they can get an investigation started at least. I then found my street, and raced down it and saw my house. The lights in the living room were still on, which meant that someone was home. Hopefully, it was just Knuckles, then my job would be easier than ever. I needed him to see this, so that he just doesn't think that my death was a murder, he knows. And he will know for sure once he looks at this. He will be the only living person that knew that my death was a murder. I took a deep breath as I looked at the place that I once called home. I still, at this point, wanted to call it my home, but I could never do that again. I needed to move on. I had to, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to move on. I walked up the familiar set of stairs and just as I was about to take out the files and slip them under the door, I heard shouting coming from the living room. I couldn't see what was going on, but by the level raise of their voices, I knew that it was a huge fight. And the people that were participating in this fight were familiar voices. Whatever it was about, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were fighting. I leaned my ear against the door, and I listened to what was going on with the family that I had left behind.

"Knuckles this has to come to an end!" Amy said. "Sonic is dead! We went to his funeral, we got the news that he had died! He has been dead for almost 4 and 1/2 months now! We all know how he died. He committed suicide and wasn't murdered. You have to stop communicating with whoever this person is!"

My eyes widened. So that is what the fight was about. I'm only hoping that Knuckles doesn't give in to this.

"Amy, look, I know you and Sonic really didn't have kind words before he died, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't my friend," Knuckles said. "And that doesn't mean that I can stop with this. I need the truth, and so does Sonic. And I believe that whoever is communicating with me must know the truth. I need that truth Amy, and I don't care what you think about it. I need to solve this, otherwise, I don't know how to go on with my life."

My eyes widened. This was not going to go well. I knew how Amy was when she gets mad.

"KNUCKLES! HE'S GONE!"

"WHAT IF HE ISN'T?"

My eyes widened even more. I never thought it would get this far.

"What if he's still here? What if he's the one who's been sending me these things because he knows about his death and needs closure as much as I do?"

"That's impossible, Knuckles, and you know it," Amy said breathlessly.

"You miss him, Amy," Tails said. "I know you do."

"How can I miss someone that broke my heart and told me straight up that he never would want to be with me?"

I agree that was harsh, and I would regret for the rest of my undead life that I said those things to her, and that I could never tell her that I was sorry. Even if Amy would never help Knuckles solve my murder, I would be fine with that. But I needed him to know the truth, like I needed the truth more than anything.

"That doesn't matter, Amy," Tails said. "I need closure as much as Knuckles does. He was my best friend, and after seeing his handwriting, I know that this can't be a coincidence. No one else can write like that."

"Oh, so now you're taking his side, Tails?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Amy," Tails countered. "I want the truth. I've have my suspicions, and now I want to know if they're true."

"AND WHAT IF THE TRUTH ISN'T EVEN THERE?"

"AT LEAST I CAN KNOW THAT SONIC DIDN'T TAKE HIS OWN LIFE AND FIND THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO OUR FAMILY!" Tails shouted.

I had never heard Tails swear before, this is most certainly the most interesting point tonight.

"Amy, I'm helping Knuckles, and no matter what you say, you cannot convince me otherwise. I need this, and deep down you know that you need it too..."

"I got the truth, 4 months ago," Amy said. "When he said that to me, and then took his own life."

"I don't believe that," Tails said.

"Oh, no?"

"Amy, we need your help," Knuckles said. "We could actually solve this..."

"Have fun chasing your dream, boys," Amy said. "But I will never chase one again. Sonic was a sick, arrogant, cocky jackass, and as far as I'm concerned he can be remembered that way."

I felt the tears trickle down my face, and I felt my heart breaking once again. But this was my punishment, and my curse, and I had to live with it forever.

"You boys have fun."

And then I heard Amy's voice no more. I heard her go up the stairs and heard a door slam at the top of the stairs. It was time. I knocked on the window, placed the files on the doorstep, and ran off behind my hiding space, and waited for them to open the door.

Knuckles opened the door first, and picked up the files and went through it. His eyes widened as he went through each page. Tails then joined him on the doorstep. They both went through the files, and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Amy may not want to solve this puzzle, but I do. If you're in, I'm in," Tails said.

"I'm in," Knuckles said.

"And looks like this puzzle has just gotten a big piece."

"Now it's official. We're going to solve your murder, Sonic. We swear." Tails said.

"We swear to you. So that you can rest in piece."

They shut the door behind them. I came out, from my hiding place and watched as the lights went off in the living room.

The game was still going, and now I have my Knights. Now I just have to find the King that started it all, and give him the checkmate that he needed so badly.

* * *

That's it! We hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been so long, I've been doing a lot, including other stories! So motivate me to write another chapter!

It's been 2 years since I started, and I'm not stopping until I finish! Thank you everybody and please stay with me until I finish!

Please favorite and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	18. Another nightmare, Another punishment

My Soul's Oath.

Chapter 18: Another Nightmare, Another Punishment

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and not to mention been very patient with me. Please continue to read and enjoy and get more reviewers who will also enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

Finding a murderer is probably the hardest thing in the whole world. There are thousands of cases that went cold because no one could find who did it. And those murderers were the smartest of them all. Eventually cases like those went into the cold case files and were never heard of again. Once in a while, they were solved, but that was very rare. Would I become a victim of the cold case files? Would I? Or would it be just that the police wouldn't even believe Knuckles and Tails and my death would always be a suicide? I couldn't even think of that. I still needed to be undercover. If Katherine found out about this, I would be wanting to wish I had actually moved on instead of staying on the earth as one of the undead. And besides, it was weird that Katherine hadn't been on my back about my reaping. It had been two weeks since I last saw any of them. Two weeks since I escorted someone to Ren, and two weeks since I saw anyone. I had just been hiding, and I knew that it was not going to be for much longer. If I knew Katherine, or any of them, they would eventually come find me. One thing I was not good at was hiding in the shadows. I knew that sooner or later, they would come.

I got back to my apartment really late. I looked at the kitchen clock and it 1:30 am in bold, red letters. The window was wide open, and if I wasn't so tired, I would've noticed that that was strange. I threw my jacket on the floor and kicked off my shoes. I then fell on my bed, not caring when the last time I showered was. I was so tired. It had been a long freaking night. Ever since I died, I had lost track of the things I would normally do when I was alive. Like showering or even checking the calender to see how much time had passed. I had plenty of time to spare, so keeping track of time was pointless now. All I knew was that I needed more information about people who would be likely to kill me, and their whereabouts on the night I was murdered. But I was not going to think about that now. I would think about that tomorrow, when I wasn't tired and when I could actually think. Sam now knew about my plan to solve my murder and one wrong move with him could lead him to telling on me to Katherine. And Katherine on my back was the last thing I needed right now.

I then closed my eyes, thinking about the events of today. I felt less hurt by Amy's comments since I knew that was how she would feel about me for the rest of her life. It was my own fault, and sadly there was nothing I could do to change her mind. Knuckles and Tails were my last hope in this. I could only hope now that, with the information I had given them, they would turn the tides.

They were my last hope now. And with that thought in my head, my mind drifted away to dreams.

* * *

_I was running for dear life. If I didn't, more lives would be added to the pile that now remained on the floor. I didn't know what to do. Sam was in one corner, reaping about fifteen more people. Elisa in another, comforting about five kids. This was one assignment that I was not given. Sam and Elisa were in quite a shock, but they had seen worse. I, on the other hand, had never seen anything so awful. Not since the night of my first reap when the entire ship was blown to bits._

_I ran trying to find the person responsible for all this. I didn't know the connection this person had to me other than the fact that they were running around killing people left and right. I had to find this person. I pushed the people in front of me out of my way. I then heard someone scream louder than any sound I had heard before in my life. I pushed farther and I turned and saw the person holding Tails with a gun to his head. The light on the figure's face was extremely dark so I couldn't make out the identity. All I could see was the figure's cruel smile as they held the helpless Tails. Tails knew that if he moved in the slightest, it would be all over. _

_I was about to move forward to try to stop them, but the figure spoke._

_"I'm warning all of you now! One move to try to stop me and the boy will suffer as much as the lot on the ground!"_

_That voice, it sounded so familiar to me. The figure then started to move forward, and then Tails' face was more shown as well as the gun. My eyes widened. It may have been extremely dark, but I could never forget the gun that killed me. I moved forward._

_"Oh!" the voice said. "It seems we have a volunteer to be the first to die!"_

_I looked really close to see who it was, the voice was very familiar to me._

_Then the face came out of the dark, but I still couldn't see the person's face. My eyes widened._

_"You."_

* * *

I shot up in bed like a rocket. I was drenched in sweat and I was panting as if I had run a marathon. If these dreams kept going on for me, then I was convinced that I would never be able to sleep ever again peacefully. Yet another living thing I could forget about: sleep. When I was alive, after all that my team and I would do, sleep was the only thing I could ever wish for. Now, with this new power of mine, I don't think I would ever be able to sleep again. It wasn't fair: Sam could heal people, Matt, Elisa, and Katherine, I wasn't so sure about. I know Ren could see into people's hearts. But never the less, why was I the one stuck with the power of seeing into the future through my dreams? Why did it have to be me? I could ask that, but then again I asked that question when I had learned I was dead and when I learned that I became a Grim Reaper. I wanted to go back to sleep so badly, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. The scariest part was that I got these almost all the time. The worst part about this dream was that I think I saw my murderer, and I didn't recognize the voice or even have the slightest clue of who it was. The horror I felt was why I didn't understand why I tried to go back to sleep after that.

Surprisingly, I slept very well. That is, until I was rudely awakened the next morning. I felt the hot sun in my eyes telling me that the night was over and it was time to start a new day again. I then sat up, and as I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked at my hands and I could see the bones and the veins. I yelled in fright and I accidently fell off of the bed.

"Morning sunshine."

In my shocked state, I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw Elisa. I groaned, and buried my face in the blankets I had taken with me to the floor.

"Well, I can see we're off to a late start this morning," she said, walking around. "I love what you've done with the place. It looks a lot less pink than when I last saw it."

I looked up and saw her completely. Her blonde hair for once down, and she was, as usual, dressed in all black but this time, didn't look as impeccable as she always did when I saw her. Instead, she looked like a normal person instead of a buisness woman. She was dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a black biker jacket.

"Well, I guess pink isn't your color. But then again, I guess no color is but black," I said.

"Well, back in the day my favorite color was green," she said. Then she said this very beautiful sentence in fluent French. It would have made much more sense to me if I spoke French.

"You seem to forgot that I don't speak French," I said annoyed.

"And you seem to forget why you're still here," she said annoyed, but still had a smile upon her face. "You've been skipping meetings again, and Katherine is not happy."

"I didn't know meetings were mandatory," I said, standing up.

"Well they are for you, mon ami, until you get used to your job like the rest of us," she said, throwing some clothes into my face. "Get dressed, we're waiting and you know when and where."

I groaned and looked down at the clothes I had been graciously given. I then stood up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and pulled the shirt over my head, and slipped on the jeans and my old shoes. The sun shone on me again only this time, I couldn't see the bones and veins I apparently still had even though I'm dead. I then jumped out of the window of my apartment and raced to where the Grim Reapers were waiting for me. Faster than the speed of sound, even in death. And I was going to make sure that they didn't take that away from me.

* * *

I walked into the restuarant where the other Grim Reapers were having breakfast. I began walking towards them, but once again I forgot that One of the waiters stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"What the hell?" I said.

"We're packed this morning. Do you have a reservation?" he said.

"No, but..."

"It's alright, Steven," a familiar voice said. "He's with us."

"Yeah that's right Steven," I said sarcastically. "I'm with them, so get the hell out of my way."

I pushed him to the side, and took my place at the table with the woman I hated more than anything in the whole world at the moment. Sam pushed me some scrambled eggs that I pushed away.

"Sonic, when was the last time you ate?" he argued.

He had a point, honestly I don't remember the last time I even ate. It was probably the day I found out that I was going to be a Grim Reaper. However, I didn't really see the point in eating anymore since it really didn't make any difference considering that I was already dead. But nevertheless, I was really hungry for some unknown reason. So I grabbed the scrambled eggs and some ketchup and stuffed my face.

"Jesus, Sonic," Matt said. "At least try to have some manners."

"You'll understand Matt," Katherine said. "When someone vanishes for a certain amount of time, he doesn't get the things he could be getting if he was doing his job correctly."

I ignored the ketchup across my lips and gave her a scowl.

"I think the appropiate punishment is start his training."

My eyes widened. I then remembered that my training was supposed to start a long time ago. I was going to be trained to kill the undead. I wasn't sure if I was shocked because Katherine remembered, or the fact she watches me as if I was a fugitive constantly escaping the law. The fact that Katherine treated me like that was enough to creep me out.

"Sam and Matt," she said, staring at me in a very sinister way. "If I give you a day off today, would you both be so kind to start teaching Sonic the basics?"

Matt and Sam both looked confused.

"You mean we have no one to reap today?" Matt asked.

Sam agreed. "You haven't given us a day off in thirty five years!"

"Yes, lucky for both of you, no one is dying under your watch today. Sorry if you're disappointed, but orders from the top."

Grim Reapers actually get days off? Either Katherine is just really wanting to make me suffer, or she was actually serious.

"Ok, whatever," Sam said. "Honestly, I prefer a day at the gym compared to my day job."

"Me too," Matt said. "Alright, when do we go?"

"Right after you're done eating of course," Katherine said. "Honestly, leaving during a meal before it's over is quite rude."

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison.

"Oh, and Sonic?" Katherine said.

I looked up in disgust, and my next assignment was tossed into my hands.

_**James Warden Between 6 and 6:30 at the gym **_

I didn't say anything to her because I really wasn't surprised.

* * *

That's it! We hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been so long, I've been doing a lot, including other stories! So motivate me to write another chapter!

It's been 2 years since I started, and I'm not stopping until I finish! Thank you everybody and please stay with me until I finish!

Please favorite and comment!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
